Renaissance
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Marla rencontre Emporio Ivankov, et échappe à une vie qui n'est pas la sienne. Mais on ne fuit pas éternellement ses propres démons. OC centric. Hétéro/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, soupçon de Angst, Romance, Hetero/Yaoi.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda

 **Note :** À l'origine, ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du jeu 'Le Bordel du Cœur de l'Aurore', sur le Forum de Tous les Périls. Le principe est d'écrire un texte en 24h sur un thème et un personnage donnés. Ici, il s'agit d' **Ivankov** , sur le thème **'Peau d'Âne'**. Je ne poste pas ce texte dans mon recueil consacré au topic du Bordel, parce que je ferais une suite (je ne sais pas quand, par contre, vu que je pars en vacances demain).

 **Note 2 :** Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça, le texte m'a complètement échappé et j'ai eu l'impression, à plusieurs reprises lors de l'écriture, de perdre complètement le thème. En m'y reprenant à plusieurs fois, je pense avoir réussi à rester relativement centrée dessus, mais le thème est à lire entre les lignes.

 **Avertissement :** Mention d'inceste, c'est tout juste évoqué, mais c'est quand même présent.

* * *

 **Renaissance**

 **– partie 1 –**

Sur les dangereuses mers du Nouveau Monde, les marins craignent la météo aussi imprévisible que mortelle, et redoutent tempêtes de grêlons gros comme une maison, ouragans aux lames de vents plus tranchantes que le plus aiguisé des sabres, et tornades titanesques qui changent le ciel en mer furieuse. Mais les navigateurs, eux, savent que le danger le plus sournois du Nouveau Monde se cache ailleurs. Dans le calme plat d'une mer sans vents, dans l'immensité d'un ciel dépourvu du moindre nuage. C'est lorsque la météo semble la plus paisible que la mort sommeille, prête à frapper de la plus terrible façon.

Il se raconte tout bas, qu'il existe une zone en mer où le temps n'existe pas. Les navires qui s'y perdent errent des semaines entières sur une étendue d'eau indéfinie, sans vagues ni vents, et sans que jamais la nuit ne tombe. A l'horizon, l'océan se confond au ciel et le regard se perd dans ce mélange de bleu, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher. Le soleil brille, lumineux et agréable, la température reste confortable, appelle à l'oisiveté. Mais le temps passe, il coule et dérive comme une barque à l'abandon et jamais on ne trouve de fin à ce morceau de mer parfaite. Les heures s'accumulent et à minuit le soleil brille toujours dans le ciel, comme s'il refusait de se coucher. Alors, les marins comprennent qu'il sont perdus à jamais, suspendus hors du temps, et que rien ne peut plus les sauver...

... À moins d'un miracle ?

.

– Iva-sama ! Iva-sama ! Un homme à la mer !

– Comment ?!

– Regardez, propose l'homme habillé d'un costume d'élan, en tendant à sa Reine une longue vue.

Ivankov colle l'instrument contre son œil et balaye d'horizon d'un bout à l'autre. Son regard tombe finalement sur une silhouette humaine, échouée sur un morceau de bois flottant. Ils sont trop éloignés pour juger de son état, mais l'abandonner ainsi dans le Nouveau Monde serait d'une cruauté sans nom.

– Préparez une barque et ramenez ce malheureux !

– À vos ordres, Iva-sama !

Les travestis s'affairent avec un enthousiasme virulent, heureux de pouvoir s'occuper après des heures d'inaction. Emporio Ivankov les regarde d'un œil distrait, cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils sont piégés sur cette mer étale, les voiles roses de l'Okabore pendant tristement contre le Grand-Mât, et les heures de cette journée se font trop nombreuses.

Après quelques manœuvres, l'équipage ramène le naufragé à bord, qui s'avère être une jeune femme. De petite taille et fluette comme une brindille, elle porte une chemise brune et un pantacourt beige, rendus rêches et blanchâtres par le sel. Son visage rond est creusé par la fatigue et la faim, ses courts cheveux blonds sont ternes et secs. Elle git, inconsciente, sur le pont, là où les travestis l'on délicatement déposée. Ivankov se penche sur elle, avec une mine sérieuse et affectée.

Soudain, son visage se défigure.

– Mon dieu, elle est morte !

Un souffle d'horreur circule parmi l'équipage qui frémit et gémit. Quelqu'un murmure qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise augure, et qu'eux aussi vont mourir. Ivankov se relève d'un bond.

– Je plaisante ! Elle est juste inconsciente ! Hee-Ha !

Le soulagement explose parmi les travestis, comme une bulle de savon, et certains rient, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette interminable journée. Les cris résonnent et l'on acclame l'humour imprévisible de la Reine Okama.

Ivankov sourit.

– Il lui faut des soins, intervint doucement Inazuma, dans son dos.

– Peux-tu t'en occuper ?

Sa camarade hoche la tête avec sa délicatesse coutumière, exacerbée lorsqu'il est femme. Elle s'occupe de faire transporter la naufragée dans une cabine de libre et Ivankov la laisse faire en toute confiance. Une paire d'heures plus tard, la femme-ciseaux fait prévenir Ivankov que leur nouvelle passagère est réveillée. La Reine Okama se rend dans la cabine désignée et découvre que la malheureuse a repris quelques couleurs, même si elle reste affreusement maigre et faible. Ses yeux couleur vert d'eau semblent avoir vu beaucoup de choses.

– Quel est ton nom ?

– Marla, répond-t-elle d'une petite voix. Merci de m'avoir secourue.

Ivankov remarque qu'elle observe du coin de l'œil les extravagantes tenues des travestis venus voir son état de santé. Il n'y a cependant aucun jugement dans son regard, juste une timide curiosité.

– Comment t'es-tu retrouvée au beau milieu de l'océan ? poursuit la Reine Okama.

La naufragée baisse les yeux, triturant nerveusement l'ourlet de sa chemise.

– Je me suis enfuie du navire, avoue-t-elle à demi-mots.

– Quel navire ?

– Celui de mon père. C'est... c'est un riche dignitaire de Doerena.

La jeune fille se replie un peu plus sur elle-même, frissonnante. Ivankov sait que sa prochaine question sera difficile pour elle, mais la vérité doit éclore, ou la gamine aurait tout aussi bien fait de rester à la mer, condamnée à une mort lente et douloureuse, mais toujours plus douce qu'une vie de mensonges.

– Pourquoi t'être enfuie ?

Marla sursaute comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup.

– Je... Je n'avais pas ma place, là-bas...

– Et où est ta place ? demande Ivankov, les sourcils froncés et la voix dure.

La naufragée reste silencieuse, tremblante dans sa chemise délavée. Après quelques secondes, elle relève faiblement la tête.

– Je ne sais pas. Je suis partie pour la trouver.

Sa voix est toujours faible, mais il y a tout au fond de ses yeux, un éclat sombre et déterminé. Elle a le regard de ceux qui ont trop souffert, et qui disent : « Stop. Plus jamais ça. »

– Et tu es prête à mourir en mer, seule et abandonnée, pour ça ?

Marla déglutit difficilement, mais acquiesce.

Alors Ivankov affiche un large sourire, et sa posture jusque là dure et intransigeante se détend.

– Souris, petite Marla. Parce que ta place, tu viens de la trouver ! Hee-Ha !

La Reine Okama brandit son bras droit, et sous les yeux effarés de la naufragée, ses doigts se changent en seringues aiguisées. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Ivankov plante d'un coup sec ses aiguilles dans le bras de Marla.

Derrière, Inazuma sourit doucement.

La jeune fille laisse échapper un cri de douleur et de surprise mêlées. Elle presse son bras meurtri, dès lors qu'Ivankov s'éloigne. Une expression inquiète traverse son visage tandis que son corps change progressivement. Ses épaules semblent grandir alors que sa poitrine rapetisse. Sa mâchoire se fait plus carrée, même si son visage garde un peu de sa rondeur naturelle. Ses sourcils s'épaississent et son nez grossit. En l'espace de quelques minutes, Marla est devenue un jeune homme, plus grand, plus fort. Ses yeux verts d'eau gardent toutefois une douceur féminine.

– Mais qu'est-ce que...

Elle s'interrompt, surprise par la sonorité nouvelle de sa voix.

Inazuma lui tend un petit miroir et Marla découvre avec stupéfaction son nouveau visage. Ses doigts glissent sur son menton où pousse un début de barbe. Puis, avec un sursaut, la naufragée palpe son torse et laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise, dans laquelle Ivankov devine un soupçon de joie. Puis Marla serre les cuisses et rougit légèrement en découvrant l'étendue de sa transformation.

– Mais comment ..? demande-t-elle, ébahi.

– Tu as été choisi par la Faiseuse de Miracles ! annonce l'un des travestis ayant assisté à la scène.

– Emporio Ivankov, la Reine Okama, t'as révélé ta véritable nature, continue un autre.

– Aujourd'hui est le jour de ta renaissance. Tu es libéré des contraintes sociales !

Marla reste muet sur son lit, mais derrière la surprise et le choc, se devine comme une reconnaissance.

– Laissons-le reprendre ses esprits, intervient Inazuma. Il a besoin de vêtements propres et d'une bonne douche.

Ivankov acquiesce sans cesser de sourire et tous quittent la chambre. Inazuma guide le jeune homme vers la cabine de douche et lui laisse une chemise et un pantalon propres. Il semble perdu et déboussolé. La femme-ciseaux lui caresse doucement la joue, le faisant rougir encore plus, avant de le laisser seul.

Troublé, Marla referme la porte et laisse échapper un long soupir. Il s'adosse contre le mur et ferme les yeux. Il lui semble porter une nouvelle peau, son épiderme le tiraille comme un vêtement neuf auquel il ne s'est pas encore fait, ça le gratte et le démange à des endroits inédits. La sensation est troublante, mais pas vraiment désagréable. Il a la sensation de sentir chaque muscle sous cette peau, chaque cellule, chaque goutte de sang, comme si tout était enfin à sa place. Marla réalise qu'il respire mieux qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait, et son cœur semble battre avec une énergie nouvelle. Un sourire démange ses lèvres.

Pris d'une curiosité effervescente, il ouvre les yeux, relève la tête et se déshabille entièrement devant le miroir. Ses gestes sont rapides et effrénés, les vêtements tombent au sol avant qu'il n'ait le temps de changer d'avis. Le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade, il observe chaque centimètre carré de son nouveau corps, de sa nouvelle peau. Son visage est plus anguleux, la mâchoire plus marquée, le nez plus imposant, le front plus large, pourtant Marla se reconnaît sans peine, retrouvant son regard vert d'eau inchangé, l'arrondi familier de ses joues, la ligne bien connue de son menton. Ses cheveux ont gardé la même couleur, et la même coupe courte, mais cela va beaucoup mieux à son nouveau visage qu'à l'ancien.

Du bout des doigts, il suit la courbe de ses épaules dont la nouvelle carrure semble capable de tout encaisser. Sa main descend sur son torse et il y a comme des papillons dans son ventre quand il découvre ses pectoraux, entièrement plats. Disparue, la poitrine féminine qui l'a toujours complexée, petite mais toujours trop grosse, mal formée, qui la gênait dans chacun de ses mouvements et l'empêchait de trouver une bonne position pour dormir. Marla découvre avec émoi son nouveau corps, qui semble coller à son âme mieux que jamais. Il explore sa peau, et ses doigts effleurent un téton. Un frisson étrange le parcourt, la pointe du téton durcit sous son pouce.

Troublé, il retire immédiatement sa main, le souffle court. Il est cependant incapable de cesser son observation, et même s'il n'ose plus se toucher, il étudie avec attention son sexe. La verge, de la hampe jusqu'au gland, et les testicules, sous une touffe de poils noirs. Marla a toujours détesté se voir nue, trouvant son entrejambe de femme vulgaire et laid, replis de chairs plissées et cramoisies. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouve beau. Cette pointe d'orgueil le met vaguement mal à l'aise, elle a tellement l'habitude de se détester que cet amour-propre, inédit, lui paraît étrange et inapproprié.

Déstabilisé, il se détourne du miroir et se glisse dans la cabine de douche.

Le jet brûlant coule sur sa peau et l'apaise quelque peu. Marla trouve rapidement le savon et commence à se laver, retrouvant sous ses doigts mousseux les lignes de sa nouvelle peau. Il tente de rester détaché alors qu'il se savonne, mais ce corps qu'il ne connait pas encore, qui est déjà plus _sien_ que l'autre ne l'a jamais été, ce corps, _son_ corps réagit quand même et une chaleur plus brûlante que l'eau de la douche se répand dans son ventre. Presque malgré lui, une main descend vers sa verge déjà à demi-dure et l'enserre doucement. Une vague de désir le traverse, électrifiant tout son être et lui arrachant un gémissement incontrôlé. Emporté par le plaisir, il se caresse avec empressement, ayant à peine conscience des sons qu'il laisse échapper mais Marla s'en fiche.

Les questions et les doutes s'évaporent, il n'a plus peur ni de ce passé qui le hante, ni du futur qui le terrorise. N'existe plus que l'instant présent, le florilège de sensations délicieuses et brûlantes qui l'emportent dans les bras tendus d'une nouvelle vie à laquelle il n'avait jamais osé croire. Il se laisse porter par la fulgurance du plaisir qui le traverse, le transforme, faisant de lui l'homme qu'il aurait du être, depuis toujours.

La jouissance vient très vite, violente et incontrôlable.

Marla se laisse glisser au sol, recroquevillé dans la petite cabine de douche alors que l'eau brûlante coule toujours sur sa nuque. Il observe avec un étrange détachement les traces blanches sur ses doigts. Son souffle est erratique, et il a mal au cœur tellement ce dernier bat fort. Un vague sentiment de honte l'étreint à l'idée de ce qu'il vient de faire, mais il s'efface sous la douce sensation de plénitude qui l'envahit. De toute sa vie, il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir déjà lâché prise à ce point, chaque muscle de son corps se relâche, se détend et, quelque part tout au fond de lui, une pièce se met en place, comblant un vide qui l'accompagne depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus conscience d'avoir un trou à la place du cœur.

.

– Qu'on prépare une grande fête ! ordonne Ivankov, en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel. Dites aux cuisines de s'activer, sortez les tonneaux de vin, et que quelqu'un mette un peu de musique ! Hee-Ha !

Les travestis s'observent avec une certaine gêne.

– Euh... Iva-sama, c'est vrai que nous ne manquons pas de provisions... commence une femme avec des oreilles de lapin.

– ... Mais nous sommes sur la Mer Sans Fin ! s'exclame un jeune garçon en bas-résille roses.

– On est peut-être piégés ici pour toujours, renchérit un travesti déguisé en girafe.

– Il vaudrait peut-être mieux économiser la nourriture, au cas où... évoque une fille en costard-cravate.

– Et alors ? s'exclame la Reine Okama.

Ivankov tape du pied sur le sol et s'insurge :

– C'est une raison pour ne pas fêter la renaissance de notre nouvel ami ?

– Et bien, c'est à dire que...

– En fait...

Les travestis hésitent, partagés entre la peur de mourir de faim sur un océan où le temps s'est arrêté, et la volonté d'accueillir comme il se doit la nouvelle vie de leur camarade. Le regard de la Reine Okama les défie et les juge, et ils tremblent devant la personne qu'ils admirent le plus.

– Nous sommes des Okama ! s'exclame Ivankov avec force. Nous ne sommes ni femmes, ni hommes, mais seulement des êtres libres de toute contrainte, de tout choix, de tout genre ! Nous nous sommes défaits des chaînes de la société et ne vivons que pour l'amour de nous-même, et des nôtres ! Nous n'avons pas affronté toutes ces épreuves pour nous laisser impressionner par une mer sans fin, ou par une journée qui ne veut pas s'achever !

La Reine Okama saute sur le bastingage, s'adressant directement à l'océan infini.

– Nous sommes libres, et là où il n'y a pas de vent, nous soufflons la force de notre volonté !

Alors l'air semble se faire plus léger, une bientôt une puissante bourrasque de vent traverse le pont, faisant voler cheveux et oreilles de lapin, tandis que les voiles roses de l'Okabore se gonflent d'espoir. Les cris de joie explosent parmi les travestis :

– La Faiseuse de Miracles !

– Vive Iva-sama !

Ivankov n'a pas besoin de donner d'ordres que déjà une partie de l'équipage se précipite vers les cordages pour entamer les manœuvres qui leur permettront de quitter cette mer au calme trompeur, tandis que le reste des membres sortent tables, chaises et tonneaux d'alcool. Les cuisines s'activent et bientôt une odeur de viande rôtie se répand sur le pont.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, une fête démesurée éclot sur le navire. Un joueur de guitare en jupe échange des notes enjouées avec un trompettiste au masque de loup, tous deux accompagnés d'un chœur de femmes aux costumes de gazelles, qui de leurs voix charmantes chantent des paroles salaces. Les travestis se pressent autour d'une grande table qui déborde de viandes grillées, de poisson cru, de légumes savamment préparés, de soupes délicieuses et de desserts somptueux. L'alcool coule à flots, les rires résonnent dans la nuit enfin tombée et partout la joie respire et pétille.

Marla arrive au milieu de cette effervescence et une ovation lui est adressé. Le jeune homme rougit, mais serre les mains qu'on lui tend et sourit autour de lui, même s'il est un peu mal à l'aise lorsque certains travestis, plus démonstratifs que les autres, le prennent directement dans leurs bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à bord.

Il se fraye un chemin au milieu de la foule, se faisant au passage offrir un verre de rhum et une brochette fumante, cherchant du regard la Reine Okama. Il l'aperçoit à l'autre bout du pont, en train de parler avec Inazuma, mais alors qu'il cherche à les rejoindre, un groupe d'hommes en porte-jarretelles l'entraîne dans une danse tourbillonnante. Marla cherche au début à se défaire de leur entrain, puis renonce peu à peu, et se laisse porter par la joie ambiante. Il boit et le rhum a un goût nouveau dans sa bouche. La nourriture est délicieuse et il réalise après avoir avalé la première bouchée, qu'il est affamé. Il ignore si c'est dû aux heures passées dans l'eau, au changement physique qu'il a subi, ou au cocktail d'émotions qui agitent son cœur depuis qu'il a repris connaissance à bord de cet étrange navire. Peu importe, il avale tout ce qui lui passe à portée de main, chaudement encouragé par ses nouveaux camarades qui célèbrent son appétit comme on célèbre la vie.

Alors Marla lâche prise, il danse et il rit, il rit si fort, plus fort que jamais, que les larmes perlent à ses yeux et qu'il a mal à la mâchoire tant il rit, mais il rit encore, et encore, à s'en péter la voix.

Jamais il n'a été aussi heureux.

.

– Tout va bien ? demande Inazuma avec un sourire amusé.

– Oui, j'ai juste besoin de souffler un peu.

Marla s'est arraché à la foule tourbillonnante pour s'isoler contre le bastingage du navire. Le souffle court, les joues rouges et les mains légèrement tremblantes, il a besoin d'un peu de calme. Le regard de la femme-ciseaux le trouble.

– Ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup, justifie-t-il, maladroit.

– Tu as l'air de plutôt bien le vivre.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre alors il se contente de hausser les épaules avec un mince sourire.

– Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, décide Inazuma avant de s'éclipser.

Marla la regarde s'éloigner, un peu dérouté. Il a le regard perdu sur la porte battante par laquelle elle est partie, lorsque surgit devant lui le visage démesuré d'Emporio Ivankov.

– Hee-Ha ! Nous devrions atteindre la prochaine île dans la journée de demain.

– Ah, bonne nouvelle. J'ai entendu dire que certains craignaient de rester perdus en mer pour l'éternité... note Marla avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

– Oui, approuve la Reine Okama. La Mer Sans Fin, où le temps s'arrête et où la nuit ne vient jamais.

– Mais... ce n'est qu'une légende de marins, s'étonne le jeune homme. Il a été prouvé que cette 'mer sans fin' n'existe pas. Ce n'est que le fruit d'une croyance populaire, et de la paranoïa des marins, tellement habitués à redouter les caprices de la météo du Nouveau Monde, qu'ils s'imaginent un danger, lorsque la mer est calme et le ciel dégagé. Ils perdent la notion du temps, et croient que les heures durent des jours.

– Je sais, avoue Ivankov avec un clin d'œil. Mais va expliquer à un paranoïaque qu'il se trompe.

Marla hoche la tête avec un petit rire.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, il ressent envers la Reine Okama une confiance absolue. Il la connait à peine pourtant, et ce qu'il a subi entre ses mains aurait largement de quoi aviver sa méfiance, voire même sa peur. Mais il n'y a pas une once d'angoisse en lui, et il ne se rappelle pas d'avoir déjà connu des instants aussi paisibles.

Cette sensation de sécurité est nouvelle, étrange, mais réconfortante.

– Comment avez-vous su ? demande-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'il pense un instant qu'Ivankov ne l'a pas entendu.

– J'ai su. C'est tout.

Le silence se pose entre eux. Il n'est pas doux, ni paisible, des choses indéfinies flottent autour de Marla, collent à sa nouvelle peau, vestiges d'un passé dont il ne peut se défaire, peu importe qu'il change d'apparence, de nom ou de genre. C'est en lui et ça fait parti de lui. Ça grossit dans sa gorge, ces choses qu'elle n'a jamais dites, qu'elle a toujours enfouies au plus profond d'elle-même, dans un endroit sombre et visqueux, là où personne ne les trouverait jamais... Il ressent aujourd'hui le besoin d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser sortir ce qui est resté caché longtemps, trop longtemps.

– Mon père... commence-t-il tout bas. Il m'a fait du mal...

Les bruits de la fête semblent s'estomper, fond sonore à peine perceptible qui finit par s'éteindre totalement. C'est comme s'il était seul au monde. Seul avec Ivankov.

– Ce qu'il m'a fait... Ça m'a fait me détester. Me haïr. Me sentir sale, et mauvaise. Mais je...

La Reine Okama ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Et d'écouter.

Personne n'avait jamais écouté Marla comme ça.

– Mais en fait... c'était déjà en moi, je crois. Avant, bien avant que... quand j'étais une petite fille normale et que tout allait bien dans ma vie, j'étais déjà malheureuse, au fond. J'avais déjà cette sensation d'être piégée dans la peau d'une autre.

Le jeune homme inspire laborieusement et essuie les larmes qui embuent ses yeux. Il renifle et tourne un regard empli de reconnaissance vers Ivankov.

– Merci.

La Reine Okama hoche la tête.

– Que comptes-tu faire, à présent ?

– Comment ça ?

– Nous pouvons te déposer sur la prochaine île...

Marla sent aussitôt son cœur se serrer à l'idée de quitter l'Okabore et son équipage haut en couleurs. Il est à bord depuis à peine quelques heures, mais il se sent chez lui ici.

– J'ai entendu certains travestis parler... avoue-t-il. Vous faites parti du mouvement Révolutionnaire ?

Ivankov fronce les sourcils.

– Et si c'est le cas ?

– J'aimerais vous rejoindre.

Le regard de la Reine Okama est troublant mais Marla ne lâche pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je sais que le système en place est véreux, que certains gouvernements privent les gens de liberté et commettent des crimes en toute impunité, parce qu'ils sont protégés par leur position politique.

Ivankov se fait dur et intransigeant.

– Ton père ?

Marla serre les dents et hoche la tête.

– J'aimerais vous aider. S'il vous plaît.

– Ce ne sera pas forcément une voie facile, tu sais. On n'a pas besoin de mous-du-genou...

– Je ne me dégonflerai pas.

– Je n'en doute pas, affirme Ivankov, avec un sourire carnassier.

La Reine Okama observe cette petite âme esseulée, qui a fui un foyer perverti et qui revêt aujourd'hui une peau nouvelle, laquelle n'est peut-être pas aussi brillante et clinquante que celle de princesse de Doerena, mais cela lui va tellement, tellement mieux... Et Ivankov pense que lui accorder la Grâce était la chose la plus juste à faire, que Marla, sous sa nouvelle peau, pourra véritablement grandir.

* * *

 **Note :** Je n'ai pas trouvé de navire spécifique aux Okama, donc j'ai inventé celui-ci : _Okabore_ signifie en japonais 'amour secret, amour interdit, affection cachée'.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Renaissance**

 **– partie 2 –**

– Ho hisse !

Marla agrippe fermement le cordage et tire de toutes ses forces. Ses muscles se contractent sous l'effort et malgré sa force accrue depuis qu'il est devenu homme, il sent ses courbatures tirer et brûler.

Il accepte la douleur en silence, sans se plaindre. Depuis quatre jours qu'il est à bord de l'Okabore, il travaille d'arrache-pied, participant tant aux manœuvres qu'aux tâches plus communes, comme le ménage ou la cuisine. Ça ne le dérange pas, au contraire, il refuse de se tourner les pouces pendant que les autres s'échinent à la tâche. Et puis, le travail manuel lui permet de mieux connaître ses nouveaux camarades, parmi lesquels il s'est déjà fait des amis qu'il devine indéfectibles. Il y a une camaraderie générale qui flotte sur l'équipage, et cette sensation que l'amitié est placée au-dessus de toute loi à bord. Alors Marla est prêt à endurer toutes les courbatures du monde, pourvu qu'il puisse être des leurs.

Au moins est-ce une douleur saine, qui lui permet de se reconstruire au lieu de le détruire à petit feu.

– Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé pour ton prénom ? lui demande Sacha, derrière lui.

Marla resserre sa prise sur la corde. Sacha est de grande taille, la silhouette assez svelte, le visage fin et les cheveux bruns coupés courts. Ses yeux verts sont rieurs, et il y a toujours un brin de malice dans son sourire. À ce jour, et même si depuis son arrivée à bord Marla dort en sa compagnie – et celle de cinq autres travestis – dans une cabine bien trop petite, il ne sait toujours pas si Sacha, sous ses bas-résilles et ses amples chemises fushia, est un homme ou une femme.

Mais en fait, Marla a vite réalisé qu'il s'en fichait.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Ton prénom. Tu vas le changer ou pas ?

– Comment ça ? demande Marla, sans comprendre.

Lucia, la Maîtresse d'Équipage leur hurle dessus à grands renforts de postillons. Elle dirige la majeure partie des manœuvres navales et malgré sa maigre carrure, c'est une vraie terreur que la plupart des travestis à bord craignent comme le diable. Sa volonté a valeur de loi dès qu'il s'agit de navigation, et gare à celui qui lui désobéira.

– Ton Changement est définitif, non ?

– Oui.

– Alors, tu comptes garder le prénom de 'Marla', ou en choisir un autre ?

– Un nom masculin, tu veux dire ?

– Peut-être. C'est toi qui vois.

Des cris leur parviennent des gabiers, perchés là-haut dans les cordages, qui annoncent que la nouvelle voile est correctement fixée, alors Lucia abaisse le bras et les matelots relâchent la corde. Les mains de Marla sont rouges du frottement, mais il les essuie sommairement contre la toile de son pantalon, prêt à exécuter la prochaine tâche qu'on lui confiera.

– Alors ? le relance Sacha.

– J'y avais pas pensé, avoue-t-il, penaud. Je suis habitué à Marla, et j'aime bien ce prénom. Ça fait bizarre, Marla, pour un homme ?

Sacha hausse les épaules.

– On s'en fout. Du moment que toi, ça te va. Y'en a qui changent de nom après leur transformation, c'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question. Moi aussi, j'aime bien Marla.

– Alors je garde Marla, décide-t-il.

Il apprécie la simplicité et l'évidence de son amitié avec Sacha. Et cela vaut aussi pour le reste de l'équipage. Tout lui semble si naturel à bord, si différent des contraintes sociales et du protocole qui dirigeaient autrefois son quotidien. Cela ne fait que quelques jours, mais il lui semble que ça remonte à une éternité, à une toute autre existence.

Marla ne connaît rien à la vie en mer. Il ne sait pas naviguer, ne comprend pas un mot du jargon maritime que les autres parlent au quotidien. Il ne sait ni faire le ménage, ni cuisiner, ni même faire la différence entre la proue et la poupe d'un navire. Le premier jour, il s'est carrément perdu dans la cale du bateau. Pourtant, pas une seule fois on ne l'a jugé sur ses connaissances presque inexistantes. On lui a gueulé dessus, à quelques reprises, après qu'il ait fait une connerie ou l'autre. Mais Marla est attentif et volontaire, il apprend vite et après quatre jours, il commence déjà à avoir ses marques à bord. On apprécie sa bonne humeur et sa curiosité éveillée.

Personne ne lui a jamais posé de questions sur son passé. Un soir qu'il en étonnait, Sacha lui a expliqué que tous, à bord, ont laissé une vie, une histoire derrière eux, et que la seule chose qui compte, sur ce navire, est la personne qu'ils ont choisi d'être.

Une idée qui plait beaucoup à Marla.

.

Le ciel lui parait être plus grand en mer. La nuit d'encre s'étale où que porte son regard, et une lune presque ronde diffuse une lumière féérique sur les flots. Il y a tellement d'étoiles que Marla se perd dans leur contemplation. Il a toujours aimé regarder les astres nocturnes, mais à Doerena, les éclairages de la ville étouffent le ciel, n'offrant qu'une vision tronquée de la beauté céleste.

Ici, au beau milieu de l'océan, il n'y a rien pour ternir l'éclat des étoiles, et Marla se régale de ce spectacle, bien que son quart soit fini depuis longtemps et que la fatigue noue chacun de ses muscles, il reste là, à observer la nuit.

– Tu ne dors pas ? demande une voix féminine dans son dos.

Il se retourne pour découvrir Inazuma, à quelques pas de là, et son ventre se tord.

La jeune femme, grande et élancée, porte un long manteau blanc et orange, et même sous la chaleur de midi, elle reste fraîche et dispose. Ses cheveux ont la même teinte que le vêtement et Marla se demande si c'est naturel ou si elle fait une coloration. Les lunettes fumées sur son front laissent visible une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qui traverse son œil droit, et donne du relief à son doux visage. Il sait que derrière son air de femme délicate se cache une combattante redoutable. Il ne l'a jamais vue mettre son Fruit du Démon en action, mais il en a entendu parler.

Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres et elle tient un verre de vin rouge de la main gauche. Les yeux fixés sur lui, elle hausse un sourcil, attendant une réponse. Marla se redresse maladroitement.

– Euh... non. Je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher.

– Sacré spectacle, dit-elle en désignant le ciel.

Il lève à nouveau la tête vers les étoiles et sourit.

– C'est vrai.

Elle vient s'installer à ses côtés et ils regardent la voûte céleste en silence, profitant de la quiétude de l'instant.

– Tu sembles t'être bien adapté, dit Inazuma, au bout d'un moment.

Le sourire de Marla s'élargit.

– Oui, tout l'équipage est très gentil avec moi.

– Je parlais de ta condition d'homme.

– Oh.

Il se gratte distraitement la tête. Il s'est mis à penser à lui-même au masculin avec une facilité déconcertante, la chose s'est faite presque instantanément, sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y réfléchir.

– Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention en fait, avoue-t-il, ça me paraît tellement naturel. C'est bizarre, non ?

– Non, c'est une bonne chose. Les Changements ne sont pas tous aussi faciles.

– Comment ça ?

Inazuma hausse les épaules et prend une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Marla réalise qu'il a les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres trempant dans le liquide rouge et il détourne précipitamment le regard.

– Certaines personnes mettent du temps à s'habituer à leur nouvelle condition. Changer de corps n'est pas facile pour tout le monde. Il y en a qui ne s'y font jamais.

– C'est triste, réfléchit Marla, conscient de tout ce que le Changement lui apporte au quotidien.

La jeune femme hoche la tête et le silence revient entre eux, doux et serein. Marla laisse ses pensées dériver, profitant du calme de la nuit, et de la présence à ses côtés. Il relance la conversation, sur un sujet banal, et ils discutent un moment de tout et de rien.

– Tu en veux ? demande soudain Inazuma en tendant son verre de vin.

Déstabilisé, il hoche la tête sans rien dire et elle approche doucement le verre de ses lèvres. Avec une acuité troublante, Marla prend conscience de sa présence, de sa proximité. Il peut sentir son odeur poivrée au delà de celle du vin, et le bout de ses doigts effleure son menton alors qu'il boit une gorgée de vin. Son regard aussi trouble que l'océan l'hypnotise et il avale de travers. Un peu d'alcool coule sur son menton. Gêné, il recule d'un pas et s'essuie maladroitement avec la manche de sa chemine.

– Alors ? demande-t-elle.

– C'est bon.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il se demande subitement de quoi elle parle. Du vin, ou... ? Il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger, elle s'avance et l'embrasse. Son cœur tremble et tout son corps frémit. Il a à peine le temps de sentir le goût du vin sur ses lèvres qu'elle se recule déjà, malicieuse.

– Contente de savoir que tout fonctionne.

– Hein ?

Elle s'éloigne en riant et il réalise, mortifié, qu'il bande.

.

Comme Marla s'en aperçoit rapidement, vivre sur un bateau n'a pas que des avantages.

La proximité omniprésente des autres, surtout, le trouble. S'il apprécie la joyeuse compagnie des travestis, il lui arrive de regretter le calme et la solitude de son ancienne vie. À bord, tout est bruits, couleurs et odeurs, le navire fourmille d'activité, jour et nuit. Dès les premiers jours, il s'est plongé à corps perdu dans cette énergie bouillonnante, mais la fatigue le prend à contre-coup et il passe sa deuxième semaine à bord dans un brouillard opaque, les yeux lourds et les membres gourds. Chaque tâche lui paraît plus complexe et éreintante, il a mal partout, à dormir sur sa sommaire et inconfortable paillasse, dans une cabine surpeuplée, et il manque de s'assoupir dès qu'il a deux minutes de pause. Pourtant, il ne laisse échapper aucune plainte, et le soutien discret de ses camarades l'aide à tenir le moral.

Sacha s'arrange le plus souvent possible pour être son binôme et lui prodigue précieux conseils et astuces. Caralie, l'immense bonhomme qui dirige les cuisines d'une main de fer, avec ses bottines et ses jupettes, lui sert chaque jour une portion de repas généreuse et lui garde toujours un peu de rab. Avec son nouveau corps, Marla se découvre un appétit d'ogre. Ou peut-être est-ce l'intensité de ses journées qui lui creuse ainsi l'estomac.

Mais malgré la fatigue et la difficulté de la vie à bord, il ne regrette rien.

Ses seuls vrais moments de calme, Marla les passe avec Inazuma.

Ils ont pris l'habitude de se retrouver le soir, près de la poupe, pour discuter. Parfois la jeune femme apporte une bouteille de vin et une paire de verres. Elle lui parle de grands crus, de millésimes et lui apprend à observer, à sentir le vin avant même de le goûter. Marla met ses quelques connaissances sur le sujet à contribution et, à quelques reprises, s'est acquis un sourire appréciateur de la part de la femme-ciseaux. Elle ne lui a plus proposé de boire à son verre et jamais ils n'évoquent le baiser qu'ils ont échangé le premier soir. Inazuma l'observe parfois avec malice et glisse de temps à autres des allusions que Marla n'est pas sûr de comprendre. Lui-même n'ose pas aborder le sujet, se découvrant une maladresse d'adolescent dès qu'il la côtoie.

Il chérit chacun de ses instants, les gardant précieusement pour lui, et c'est un petit miracle que personne à bord n'ait encore découvert leurs rendez-vous nocturnes.

Parce que les membres de l'équipage sont de véritables pipelettes.

Marla ne sait pas si c'est une caractéristique propre aux marins – s'entasser à près d'une centaine dans un navire où les nouvelles du monde extérieur sont sporadiques a de quoi nourrir l'intérêt du ragot de fond de cale – ou si les travestis sont particulièrement friands de potins croustillants, mais les rumeurs sont nombreuses à courir à bord de l'Okabore.

– Paraît que Barbara s'est méchamment engueulée avec Louisa, lâche Sacha, l'air de rien en tirant sur son fil de lin.

– À cause de la semaine dernière ? demande Albert, sourcil levé.

Le garçon tire sur la voile de coton et vérifie que les coutures sur les deux laizes sont bien droites et régulières. Comme l'a découvert Marla, la voile est une partie complexe du navire. Principal élément de sa propulsion, la forme, la taille et la solidité des voilures sont capitales à une bonne navigation. Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple morceau de tissu, lui a appris Sacha, les renforts doivent être régulièrement contrôlés pour supporter les vents parfois très violents du Nouveau Monde, et un réseau complexe d'ourlets maintient en place les cordages nécessaires aux manœuvres.

– C'est clair que ça allait péter, entre ces deux-là ! renchérit Marik, en peignant de petits cœurs roses sur une voile achevée, avant qu'elle ne soit remontée sur le Mât de Misaine.

– C'est Rodrigue qui a vu BluSol dormir sur le pont, hier soir, explique Sacha. D'après lui, ça gueulait tellement fort dans la cabine, que le pauvre BluSol a préféré passer la nuit à la belle étoile...

– Je sais pas comment il fait pour partager la cabine de ces deux hystériques, remarque Claudia. Je serais devenu cinglé depuis longtemps, à sa place.

Marla suit la discussion d'une oreille distraite. S'il arrive aujourd'hui à repérer qui est qui sur le navire, le jeune homme n'est pas encore aux faits des petites histoires de chacun. Et il se méfie un peu des radotages, étant bien placé pour savoir qu'une rumeur peut être utilisée à mauvais escient et que les mots sont une arme tout aussi redoutable que les lames et les canons. Il se concentre sur son aiguille, heureux que l'héritage de sa vie passée lui serve à quelque chose. Dès qu'Albert a découvert son adresse pour la couture, il a bataillé bec et ongles avec Lucia, la Maîtresse d'Équipage, pour réquisitionner Marla dès qu'une voile a besoin d'entretien.

À tout juste quinze ans, Albert a déjà une place bien établie sur l'Okabore. D'après Sacha, il est né un soir de tempête, et a passé plus de temps en mer que sur terre. Il escaladait déjà la vigie à l'âge de dix ans, et jouait les acrobates au milieu des voiles à douze. L'adolescent a appris le maniement et l'entretien des voiles presque tout seul, et personne dans l'équipage ne remet en cause son savoir-faire, en dépit de son jeune âge.

– Mais c'est vrai qu'à toujours traîner sur le pont la nuit, le vieux BluSol en découvre de belles... glisse Sacha dans un creux de conversation.

Les autres rebondissent aussitôt sur un autre potin, incluant Bathy, Carmel et un pot de confiture, mais Sacha jette un coup d'œil malicieux à Marla. Le jeune homme pense aussitôt à ses rencontres secrètes avec Inazuma et pique un fard qui fait honneur à la teinte fushia des voiles qu'il raccommode. Son secret n'est peut-être pas si bien gardé, en fin de compte.

Heureusement, Sacha ne fait aucun commentaire, et renchérit en précisant que le pot de confiture était à l'abricot et non à la banane.

.

Trois jours plus tard, l'Okabore affronte une violente tempête, et Marla apprend le vrai sens du mot 'navigation'.

Le ciel s'obscurcit au point que le jour ne se distingue plus à la nuit. D'immenses masses nuageuses occupent l'horizon comme une armée tenant ses positions, et lâchant sur eux un déluge d'eau, de glace et d'éclairs. La pluie tombe sans relâche, mêlée tantôt de grêlons acérés, tantôt de neige cinglante, et la foudre déchire le ciel en éclats de lumière assourdissants. Le tonnerre rugit si fort qu'il semble fendre le monde en deux. Le pire reste sans nul doute le vent, qui fait naître des tornades d'eau ravageuses entre lesquelles le navire, aux allures de frêle esquif, se fraie un chemin laborieux sous les directives avisées d'Emporio Ivankov.

La Reine Okama tient la barre, solide comme un roc, alors que la mer n'est plus que côtes abruptes et chutes vertigineuses. Les vagues prennent des allures de montagnes et les flots sont si puissants qu'ils font trembler toute la structure du bateau, à chaque fois qu'une lame les percute. Au cœur du déluge, le navire est balloté par les flots, mais sous la conduite assurée d'Ivankov, jamais ne se renverse. L'Okabore, tout aussi indomptable que la tempête, se dresse au sommet des vagues déchaînées, se penche jusqu'au creux de l'océan agité, mais ne rompt pas.

Se déplacer à l'intérieur du navire relève du parcours d'obstacles. Les gabiers, fins acrobates habitués aux hauteurs des mâts, s'adaptent relativement bien. Les autres se tiennent aux portes et cloisons pour garder un semblant d'équilibre, et récoltent bleus et bosses. Il est interdit de monter sur le pont sans ligne de vie, ces précieuses cordes qui rattachent les marins – en particulier les utilisateurs de Fruit du Démon – au bateau. Car les vagues meurtrières submergent presque sans interruption le pont, avec une violence telle que rien n'en réchappe. Et les torrents que déversent sur eux les cieux enragés suffisent déjà à emporter un homme dans les tréfonds mouvementés de l'océan.

Inutile de tirer le diable par la queue.

Marla est confiné à l'intérieur, avec la plupart des autres.

Seuls Emporio Ivankov et quelques marins d'élite sont autorisés à aller sur le pont, pour exécuter les périlleuses manœuvres qui doivent les sortir de cet enfer. Ils ne montent pas de gaité de cœur, car la difficulté du labeur se mêle aux dangers omniprésents. Le jeune homme les regarde sortir et se relayer, sous la direction d'Inazuma qui, coiffure défaite et ruisselante de pluie, fait d'incessants allers-retours entre le pont et la cale, pour aider Lucia à diriger l'équipage. Marla, recroquevillé dans un coin avec Sacha et Caralie, se sent partagé entre le soulagement de rester à l'intérieur, dans un abri tout relatif, et la culpabilité de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider. La peur cependant, noie ses états d'âme dans un souffle de terreur pure, qui l'empêche presque de respirer.

Avec une violence inattendue, le jeune homme prend conscience de la suprématie absolue de l'Océan, face auquel les hommes ne sont que poussières éphémères. Les préoccupations humaines lui semblent dérisoires devant la fureur des éléments et il comprend que sa vie n'a pas plus de valeur qu'une flammèche dans le déluge.

Il lui semble que la tempête les a tenu captifs des semaines entières, mais Inazuma affirme que cela n'a duré qu'une trentaine d'heures tout au plus.

Sous un ciel à nouveau clair et dégagé, l'équipage fait l'inventaire des dégâts. Plusieurs hommes sont sévèrement blessés, mais aucun mort n'est à déplorer. Le navire en revanche, a subi de nombreuses avaries, et le Mât d'Artimon s'est brisé en deux, provoquant d'autres dégâts à la poupe. Heureusement, Emporio Ivankov affirme qu'ils arriveront demain à Kamabakka. L'impatience et la curiosité de Marla à découvrir le Royaume Rose sont occultées par la nécessité à colmater brèches et fuites sur la coque. Les réparations l'occupent tant qu'il ne pense même pas à interroger Sacha sur leur destination, alors même que les questions fourmillent dans sa tête.

C'est donc sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui l'attend, que Marla découvre l'île, le jour suivant.

Ils accostent dans un petit port, entre un immense voilier, encore plus rose que l'Okabore – chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible – et un imposant navire à la figure de proue en forme de dragon. Marla met pied à terre sur une large rue, bordée de commerces et d'échoppes, qui mène un peu plus loin à une petite ville surmontée d'un majestueux château aux élégantes tourelles. De l'autre côté, s'étend une vaste forêt, semblant couvrir la majeure partie de l'île.

Mais ce qui surprend Marla, et le met vaguement mal à l'aise, c'est l'omniprésence du rose.

Les rues sont pavées d'un beige tendre. Les murs crépis varient plusieurs teintes de crème, et les volets arborent des couleurs vives, fushia, pourpre et lilas. Les toits couverts de tuiles offrent une palette éclatante : ici du rouge vif, là un violet profond, plus loin un rose brillant. La ville ressemble à un bouquet fleuri, et le château à une perle de rosée, tout d'ivoire et de verre qui, sous la lumière du soleil, se pare de doux reflets orange, beige et corail. Plus loin, les arbres de la forêt déploient leurs feuilles rousses, avec par endroits une touche de lavande ou de grenat. Un immense arc-en-ciel surplombe les bois et dessine dans les cieux une forme saugrenue, qui évoque un cœur.

– Ça fait bizarre, la première fois, hein ? sourit Sacha à côté de lui.

– Eh bien... hésite Marla.

Les travestis, à bord, évoquent Kamabakka avec tant de ferveur et de fierté qu'il n'ose faire de commentaires. Cet étonnant décor n'est pas laid à proprement parler. En fait, chaque élément du paysage, pris à part, recèle splendeur et poésie, mais tous ensemble, les éléments s'étouffent et gâchent la beauté du lieu.

– C'est très... rose, finit-il par dire.

Sacha éclate de rire.

– T'en fais pas, ça m'a fait pareil à mon arrivée. On finit par s'habituer !

Marla hoche la tête, mais n'est pas vraiment convaincu. Cet excès de rose lui rappelle un peu trop son ancienne chambre, au Palais de Doerena, et la superficialité de la vie à la Cour.

Il garde cependant ses réserves pour lui et aide ses camarades à décharger le navire. Alors qu'il porte une lourde caisse, il croise sur le port un grand homme au regard perçant. Les cheveux noirs en bataille et l'étrange tatouage tribal sur son visage interpellent Marla qui tourne la tête vers Sacha.

– C'est lui ? demande-t-il à mi-voix.

– Ouais.

Dragon, l'instigateur et le leader de la Révolution. Jamais Marla n'aurait cru voir un jour un personnage aussi célèbre et recherché. Curieux, il l'observe de loin monter sur le pont encombré de l'Okabore pour aller à la rencontre d'Emporio Ivankov et Inazuma, avec qui il partage une franche poignée de main. Ils échangent quelques mots, puis quittent le navire avant de prendre la direction de la ville et, devine Marla, celle du château.

– Allez, on se remue le fion ! s'écrie Lucia. Sinon vous pouvez faire une croix sur la fête de ce soir !

Marla et Sacha se hâtent de rejoindre le reste de l'équipage et tous s'activent sous les ordres de la Maîtresse d'Équipage. Il faut décharger la cargaison : nourriture, tissus, livres achetés au cours du voyage, mais aussi un certain nombre de caisses scellées, frappées d'un tampon « Top Secret » dont Marla ne sait rien, si ce n'est qu'elles sont destinées à l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Alors que le soleil se couche, ils opèrent à plusieurs pour démonter le Mât d'Artimon, ou plutôt ce qui en reste. Il faudra plusieurs semaines, selon Sacha, pour que le nouveau mât soit mis en place, ce qui présage qu'ils resteront un certain temps à Kamabakka avant de reprendre la mer. Et quelque part, Marla est un peu déçu car même si la tempête qu'ils viennent d'essuyer s'est avérée être une épreuve particulièrement terrifiante, le jeune homme a pris goût à la vie en mer. Et, au fond de lui, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir trouver sa place au Royaume Rose. Mais comme il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse y faire, il partage le soulagement et la joie de l'équipage lorsque Lucia annonce qu'ils ont terminé et qu'ils peuvent se préparer pour la fête.

C'est une coutume, lui explique Sacha alors qu'ils retournent dans leur cabine pour se changer. Une grande fête est organisée à chacun de leur retour à terre, et au vu de la tempête qu'ils ont affronté, il y a fort à parier que la Reine Okama aura prévu quelques tonneaux supplémentaires. Gagné par l'excitation de ses camarades, Marla se laisse prendre au jeu et après s'être sommairement lavé, s'habille d'un bermuda brun et d'une chemise qu'il laisse entrouverte. Sous l'insistance de Sacha, il accepte de mettre une paire d'oreilles de lapin sur la tête. Cette excentricité lui parait étrange, lui qui cherche d'ordinaire à se fondre dans la masse, mais il réalise bien vite qu'il a la tenue la plus sage et la plus sérieuse de toute l'île.

Comme le jeune homme a déjà pu le constater, les travestis savent faire la fête !

C'est avec joie, et une insouciance encore nouvelle à ses yeux, qu'il se laisse porter par l'enthousiasme de ses camarades. Il se retrouve au cœur de la ville, sur une grande place aux larges dalles couleur corail. Des lampions roses ont été allumés un peu partout, plongeant les lieux dans une douce lumière rose, qui surprend Marla les premiers temps, mais qui est suffisamment feutrée pour ne pas gêner le regard. De longues tables chargées de nourriture occupent le centre de la place, et l'alcool coule à flots. Marla fait la connaissance des habitants du Royaume, tous aussi amicaux et enjoués que l'équipage de l'Okabore. Il remarque cependant que les citoyens de Kamabakka sont pour la plupart des hommes travestis, alors que les membres de l'équipage sont plus hétéroclites, dans les genres physiques comme affichés.

Le jeune homme est cependant trop occupé à manger, boire et danser pour s'attarder sur ce détail. Il profite largement de la fête, avec cette légèreté et cette liberté qu'il goûte depuis que la Reine Okama l'a sauvé, non seulement de la noyade, mais aussi d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

L'aube n'est plus très loin, lorsqu'il s'éloigne un peu, trouvant refuge sur un banc à la périphérie de la place, duquel il peut continuer d'admirer la fête qui bat toujours son plein. Marla n'a jamais eu l'habitude de boire, et même si son corps d'homme tient mieux l'alcool que le précédent, il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Sacha, Marik et Barbara. Il s'adosse contre le mur de la haute maison derrière lui et respire lentement. La tête lui tourne légèrement et il ferme les yeux, bercé par la musique et les rires.

– Déjà fatigué ?

Marla sursaute en découvrant Inazuma face à lui. Cette femme a le don de le prendre au dépourvu.

– Je tiens pas aussi bien le rythme, pour l'alcool et la danse, sourit-il.

– En même temps, tu as affaire à des experts, en face de toi.

Le rire de la jeune femme cascade à ses oreilles. Marla réalise qu'elle est un peu ivre, elle aussi, les yeux brillants et les joues colorées.

Elle s'est défait de son sempiternel manteau, révélant une chemise blanche dont elle a relevé les manches. Le vêtement flotte doucement autour de ses hanches, au dessus d'un pantalon moulant qui reprend ses deux couleurs fétiches. Son nœud papillon est légèrement de travers. Inazuma s'assoie à ses côtés, et son genou effleure le sien. Le jeune homme s'efforce de ne pas penser aux formes qui se dévoilent, maintenant qu'elle a quitté son épais manteau. La courbe de ses longues jambes, soulignées d'orange et de blanc. Le galbe de ses seins, qui tendent le tissu de la chemise.

– J'ai parlé avec Ivankov.

Marla se force à relever les yeux et croise son regard malicieux. Il se sent rougir de nouveau, gêné, et espère que cela passera pour un effet de l'alcool. Nerveux, il retire les oreilles de lapin que Sacha lui a collé sur la tête et joue distraitement avec l'élastique de l'accessoire.

– Tu peux rester sur Kamabakka, le temps nécessaire aux réparations de l'Okabore, avant de prendre ta décision, continue-t-elle.

Marla hoche la tête. Ivankov l'a déjà informé qu'il aurait droit à un délai de réflexion avant de s'engager officiellement dans la Révolution. Et les travestis, à bord, lui ont expliqué qu'il pouvait aussi devenir citoyen du Royaume Rose, sans aucun lien avec l'Armée de Dragon. Tout comme il pouvait choisir de partir de son côté, là où ses pas le mèneraient.

S'il n'a encore rien décidé, il rejette instinctivement cette dernière option. Malgré les réserves qu'il peut avoir sur Kamabakka, il sait que sa place est aux côtés des travestis, qu'il se fasse civil ou révolutionnaire.

– Nous partons dès demain avec Dragon. Nous ne serons de retour que dans trois mois. Ta décision devra être prise d'ici là.

– Tu pars aussi ?

Les mots échappent à Marla sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Un sentiment d'urgence lui brûle les veines à l'idée du départ de la jeune femme. Il voudrait la retenir, l'embrasser et la serrer fort. Ses désirs s'emmêlent, et il se rapproche inconsciemment d'elle.

Inazuma a un drôle de sourire.

– Oui, je pars.

– Reste, dit Marla, sans réfléchir.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus lorsqu'il se penche pour l'embrasser. Elle rit contre ses lèvres mais répond au baiser. Le jeune homme tend le bras et glisse les doigts sur sa nuque, le cœur en brasier et l'estomac en chute libre.

– Je dois partir, dit-elle en le repoussant doucement.

Marla s'oblige à se taire, de crainte de dire de nouvelles bêtises. Évidemment qu'elle doit partir. Elle est une grande combattante et une navigatrice accomplie. Le bras droit d'Emporio Ivankov, qui est l'une des principales figures de la Révolution. Évidemment qu'elle doit partir, même si ça ne lui plait pas. Elle a certainement bien d'autres choses à faire que de badiner avec un jeune mousse inexpérimenté.

Alors il hoche la tête :

– Je t'attendrais, promet-il sur un coup de tête.

Le sourire d'Inazuma se tord.

– Tu n'y es pas obligé.

– J'en ai envie, fait Marla en haussant les épaules.

Elle tend la main et lui caresse doucement la joue. Il frémit à son contact. Un éclair sombre passe dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et elle ouvre la bouche comme pour lui dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sort.

Son sourire s'éteint et devient presque mélancolique.

– D'accord. Mais tu ne me dois rien. Ne l'oublie pas, s'il te plaît.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Hello ! Toutes mes excuses pour le délai de publication, mais il faut vous attendre à une parution assez irrégulière (j'ai en Novembre des projets qui ne me laisseront pas le temps de travailler sur cette fic. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant, la suite viendra en temps voulu). Et un grand merci à _Anahita Unduli II_ pour sa review.

* * *

 **Renaissance**

 **\- partie 3 -**

Inazuma rentre à Kamabakka, trois mois plus tard, avec le ventre noué d'appréhension. Il a encore en tête les derniers mots échangés avec Marla et tout ce qu'il n'a pas osé lui dire.

A certains égards, le jeune homme lui semble être un enfant, tout juste adolescent, et ne l'est-il pas en quelque sorte, se découvrant à vingt-cinq ans un nouveau corps, de nouveaux désirs qu'il ne contrôle pas plus qu'il ne les connaît ? Dans cette peau toute neuve, il lui faut tout apprendre à nouveau. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on qualifie le Changement de seconde naissance.

Il était si facile, à bord de l'Okabore, de lire en lui.

La moindre expression se peignait sur son visage et son regard brillait d'émoi à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Inazuma. C'est cela, plus que tout le reste, qui l'a attiré chez Marla. Cette innocence conservée en dépit des horreurs devinées de son passé. La Révolution s'est récemment renseignée sur le Royaume de Doerena, suspectant ses dirigeants de tremper dans des trafics illégaux. Ils n'ont trouvé aucune preuve incriminante, mais les rares informations recueillies lui laissent présager du pire quant à ce que Marla a pu vivre là-bas. Pourtant le jeune homme a gardé intacte sa capacité à s'émerveiller devant les choses les plus simples : un ciel rempli d'étoiles, le murmure de la mer à minuit...

Inazuma s'est laissé charmé par ses manières maladroites et la bonté qui émane naturellement de lui. Seulement il a flirté avec lui comme il l'aurait fait avec un homme d'âge mûr, affirmé dans sa sexualité et capable de lui répondre autant que de le repousser. Tout ce que Marla n'est pas. Le jeune homme est encore en train de se découvrir, il ne sait rien des enjeux de l'amour, qui sont aussi enivrants que destructeurs. Il s'attache sans réserves, trop fort, trop vite, et sans aucune concession. Il aime comme un enfant, influençable et malléable, avec une ferveur presque maladive. Il s'efface, s'oublie dans la passion qui l'habite.

Marla n'en a sans doute pas conscience, aveuglé par une naïveté toute adolescente, et sans doute n'est-il pas capable d'entendre la vérité, se répète Inazuma pour apaiser sa culpabilité.

Car cette prise de conscience lui a laissé un goût amer, et il a bien essayé de mettre Marla en garde, mais devant ses yeux et son sourire, a été incapable de trouver les mots. Il craint bien trop de perdre l'attention de Marla, et même si la désagréable sensation de profiter de son innocence lui tord les boyaux, Inazuma a accepté sa stupide promesse de l'attendre jusqu'à son retour, l'enchaînant à lui alors qu'il devrait être libre d'aimer sans lui.

Ils ne se connaissent pas assez, ne sont pas assez proches pour mériter un tel vœu.

Péché d'orgueil. Péché d'égoïsme.

Aujourd'hui qu'il se tient face à la porte de Marla, Inazuma hésite.

Quel homme va-t-il découvrir, après ces trois mois d'absence ? Marla sera-t-il égal à lui-même, doux et bienveillant, naïf dans ses gestes et ses regards, mais toujours attentionné à son égard ? Aura-t-il tenu ce serment idiot, digne des pires comédies romantiques, auquel Inazuma se raccroche pourtant avec plus de force qu'il ne veut l'admettre, ou bien aura-t-il cédé aux attentions d'un citoyen énamouré de Kamabakka, au sourire enjôleur d'un marin de l'Okabore ?

Cette idée le fait frémir.

Mais Inazuma n'est pas connu pour être lâche, et l'attente le brûle à petit feu, alors il toque à la porte d'une main résolue.

– Sacha, c'est toi ? résonne après une poignée de secondes la voix inchangée de Marla. Entre !

Sans oser répondre, il s'exécute. La chambre est petite et spartiate, comme toutes celles mises à la disposition des marins de passage, et de ceux qui passent tant de temps en mer qu'ils ne se soucient plus des possessions terrestres.

Marla émerge de la petite salle de bains attenante, et se fige en découvrant son visiteur.

Le jeune homme a quelque peu changé. Sa frêle silhouette s'est remplumée, et les muscles roulent sous sa peau brunie par le soleil. Il est plus large d'épaules, a une stature plus affirmée et plus sûre. Ses cheveux blonds sont plus courts, la coupe est plus masculine, mais son regard vert d'eau est identique. L'angle de sa mâchoire, les courbes de son visage sont inchangées. Mais il y a dans sa posture et son expression, une stupeur si grande qu'elle interpelle Inazuma.

– Tu as Changé, souffle Marla, abasourdi.

L'homme-ciseaux ne se méprend pas sur le sens de ces mots, et il a l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds.

 _C'est pas vrai, comment a-t-il pu être aussi idiot ?_ se morigène-t-il. _Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien vu ?_ Le quiproquo serait d'un burlesque inédit si la situation n'était pas si délicate.

– Je pensais que tu savais. Sinon, je t'en aurais parlé avant...

Inazuma avance d'un pas mais Marla semble se crisper alors il s'immobilise. Il s'efforce de ne pas prendre cette réaction comme un rejet, sachant pertinemment que la situation n'est pas facile à gérer.

– Je Change régulièrement, explique-t-il, selon mes envies. Je suis homme ou femme, pour quelques semaines ou quelques mois, puis je passe à l'autre bord.

Il laisse passer un temps, poignée de secondes qui lui semblent interminables sous le regard troublé de Marla.

– Ça te dérange ?

– Je... Je sais pas, bredouille Marla en se passant la main dans les cheveux. C'est nouveau pour moi...

– D'être avec un homme ?

– Non ! s'écrie-t-il. Enfin, si, c'est la première fois, mais c'est pas ça. Je...

Marla s'avance lentement, tend la main vers son visage mais se fige à quelques centimètres. Inazuma sent son cœur bondir mais s'astreint au calme. Il doit laisser Marla faire ses propres choix.

– Je suis pas habitué à être avec une autre personne, comme ça... Tu comprends ?

Inazuma hoche la tête.

– Je dois juste... m'habituer... à ce nouveau visage.

Les doigts de Marla effleurent doucement sa peau et Inazuma l'invite silencieusement à poursuivre. Après une brève hésitation, le jeune homme découvre la version masculine de la personne qu'il a attendu pendant trois mois. Il suit la ligne du front, la courbe de la joue, l'angle de la mâchoire, la pointe du menton. Il suspend son geste brièvement, puis retire les lunettes de l'homme-ciseaux, se plongeant dans ses yeux d'ardoise qui, eux, n'ont pas changé. L'exploration se poursuit, lentement, faite de touchers papillons et de regards indéchiffrables.

Inazuma sent son cœur rater un battement, lorsque les doigts de Marla caressent ses lèvres. Il reste cependant immobile, malgré une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Il ne peut pas le brusquer, ni influencer ses choix. L'attente est un calvaire. Proche, si proche de lui, alors qu'il a douloureusement conscience de la présence de Marla, de son odeur et de son souffle. Mais Inazuma ne laisse rien paraître, suivant les préceptes de méditation du _jun'ai_. Le révolutionnaire se détache des sensations physiques et se recueille dans ce lieu, calme et paisible, en lui-même, où rien ne peut l'atteindre.

C'est donc presque une surprise, lorsque Marla se penche et l'embrasse.

La concentration d'Inazuma vole en éclats et il répond au baiser, se laissant guider par les lèvres timides de son compagnon. Ils se découvrent à nouveau, de façon craintive au début puis les gestes de Marla s'affirment. Sa main vient serrer la hanche d'Inazuma et ils se pressent l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte plus passionnée. Mais bientôt, le jeune homme a comme un sursaut et s'éloigne précipitamment, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

– Je... euh... c'est... bredouille-t-il avec gêne.

Inazuma lui laisse de l'espace.

– Ne nous emballons pas trop, dit-il doucement.

Marla hoche la tête avec un certain soulagement, puis recule encore d'un pas et regarde vaguement autour de lui pour se donner contenance. Son regard tombe sur la pendule murale au dessus du lit et il sursaute presque.

– Merde, je suis en retard ! L'entraînement avec Maîtresse Denise...

Marla se tourne vers l'homme-ciseaux.

– Je dois aller au Dojo de l'Arc-en-Ciel, dit-il d'un ton d'excuse. Désolé...

Inazuma secoue la tête.

– C'est bon. J'ai moi aussi des choses à faire. On se verra plus tard.

– D'accord.

Cela laissera également du temps à Marla pour appréhender son retour et sa nouvelle... condition.

Le jeune homme se penche pour prendre un sac à dos sous le lit puis ils sortent de la petite chambre. Marla verrouille sa porte, se tourne vers Inazuma, hésite un instant puis l'embrasse brièvement.

– À plus tard, alors, dit-il avec un soupçon d'interrogation dans la voix.

– Oui, confirme Inazuma.

.

Même s'il est en retard, Marla prend son temps pour rejoindre le Dojo de l'Arc-en-Ciel. Il a besoin de souffler et d'être un peu seul. De mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées chaotiques et de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur.

Il a attendu le retour d'Inazuma si longtemps, et s'est imaginé mille scénarios dans sa tête, aucun ne s'approchant même vaguement de la réalité. La voir dans la peau d'un homme lui semble si étrange, après tout ce temps à rêver de son visage féminin, à fantasmer sur les courbes de son corps de femme. Pourtant Marla l'a instantanément reconnue. Pas à cause de la coupe de cheveux, ou du manteau blanc et orange. Malgré le visage plus anguleux, malgré la ligne de la mâchoire plus marquée, il a retrouvé, sans l'ombre d'un doute, les traits familiers de la jeune femme. C'est Inazuma. Homme ou femme, c'est la même personne.

Marla s'immobilise brusquement au milieu du chemin.

 _Bien sûr, que c'est toujours Inazuma !_

Il est bien placé pour savoir que le genre physique ne change pas la personne. Il est toujours Marla, bien qu'il soit né fille. C'est la même chose pour Inazuma. Pour Sacha, Barbara, Marik et tous les autres. Marla se sent idiot et particulièrement ingrat de sa réaction. Sur cette île où la tolérance guide leurs vies, il s'est montré obtus et étroit d'esprit.

Quel con ! Il lui faudra s'excuser.

Il hésite un bref instant à faire demi-tour pour s'expliquer dès maintenant avec Inazuma. Mais l'homme-ciseaux a précisé avoir des choses à faire et doit déjà être loin. Marla n'est pas sûr de le retrouver rapidement. Et Maîtresse Denise ne tolère aucun retard. Alors le jeune homme réprime son impatience et se remet en route. Il quitte la ville et s'engage sur un sentier qui traverse la forêt Tokoharu de part en part. Il connaît le chemin par cœur et apprécie d'ordinaire la balade en pleine nature.

Il semble régner sur l'île un printemps éternel et les arbres ne perdent jamais leurs fleurs. L'air embaume de parfums délicats et fruités, une douce brise agite les feuilles rousses qui semblent chanter tout bas une mélodie secrète et oubliée. Cette ambiance féérique l'a grandement déconcerté les premiers jours, tant de perfection et de douceur donnant au tableau un aspect factice et superficiel. Mais après s'être initié aux premiers préceptes du _jun'ai_ , Marla a découvert dans ces paysages de rêve une sérénité apaisante, reposante... et, presque malgré lui, y a pris goût.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme est pourtant insensible au charme de Tokoharu, trop préoccupé par les idées qui tempêtent et se déchaînent sous son crâne. Le fil de ses pensées se tortille et s'entortille dans une danse électrique, il arrive au Dojo de l'Arc-en-Ciel sans conscience du chemin parcouru.

– Tu es en retard, siffle Maîtresse Denise, sitôt qu'elle l'aperçoit.

Marla s'excuse platement en s'inclinant et s'empresse de rejoindre Sacha et Marik dans le rang des novices.

Le Dojo est à ciel ouvert, seulement constitué d'une large plate-forme, encadrée de hautes colonnes sculptées, sur laquelle les initiés s'exercent aux New Kama Kempo.

Sur la face sud du Dojo, s'élève l'arc-en-ciel qui lui donne son nom. Les citoyens de Kamabakka affirment que cet arc-en-ciel en forme de cœur qui survole l'île toute entière est l'expression de l'Amour Absolu qui imprègne leurs terres, mais Marik, fin météorologue, lui a révélé que cette étrange forme est en réalité causée par un phénomène climatique propre au Nouveau Monde – mettant en jeu la pression atmosphérique et le magnétisme, mais Marla n'a pas tout compris aux explications, très techniques, de Marik.

– Vous devez vous libérer des pensées parasites, rappelle Maîtresse Denise. Ne vous empêchez pas de penser. La pensée est la vie. Mais vous devez maîtriser la pensée pour atteindre l'équilibre.

Désireux de faire oublier son retard, Marla se redresse et s'applique avec une rigueur irréprochable à suivre les gestes et les postures dictés par Maîtresse Denise. Les leçons commencent toujours par un échauffement avec les positions cycliques du _jun'ai_ , l'art de la méditation propre au New Kama Kempo, dont les différents préceptes doivent guider le combattant, dans sa vie quotidienne comme dans sa pratique martiale.

– Votre esprit doit être aussi clair et affûté qu'une lame. Le chemin à suivre doit apparaître à vos yeux, droit et évident. Pas de doutes, pas d'hésitations. Pas de carrefours.

Marla sent sur sa nuque le regard curieux de Sacha, et il devine déjà qu'il aura droit à des questions sur son retard de ce matin. C'est Sacha qui l'a convaincu de rejoindre le groupe de novices de Maîtresse Denise pour s'initier au New Kama Kempo. Et si Marla aime beaucoup la pratique de l'art martial, il a vite réalisé que Sacha est presque aussi intransigeant sur son apprentissage que leur professeur, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire.

Sans oublier bien sûr, que Sacha est d'une curiosité aussi affolante qu'insatiable.

Le jeune homme redoute de lui parler du retour d'Inazuma.

Il n'a parlé d'Inazuma a aucun de ses amis. Même s'il est quasiment certain que Sacha est au courant.

De quoi exactement, il ne saurait le dire ; Marla serait déjà bien en peine de définir précisément ce qu'il y a entre lui et Inazuma. Et il se sent encore plus perdu depuis son retour. Il se mord intérieurement la lèvre, coupable d'être perturbé par le changement de genre d'Inazuma.

Cela ne devrait pas l'affecter. Il a lui-même vécu cette situation. Il connaît cela.

Il connaît très bien.

– Restez calme. Concentré. Maîtrisez vos pensées. Maîtrisez votre esprit. Et ainsi, vous maîtriserez votre corps.

Mais il a passé _des heures_ à penser à 'elle', à son visage fin et gracile, à ses longues jambes galbées, à la finesse de sa taille et à la rondeur de ses fesses, à la courbure de ses seins... Il a pensé à elle, encore et encore, dans son lit, sous la douche, se laissant aller à des plaisirs physiques qu'il ne s'était jamais accordé auparavant.

Marla est ingrat d'accorder autant d'importance à l'apparence physique.

Il s'est senti coupable, plus d'une fois, de se laisser aller à de tels fantasmes. Marla n'a jamais conçu le corps féminin comme une source de désir, et malgré l'attrait de la nouveauté, certaines de ses pensées sont tellement _sales_ qu'il en a la nausée. Mais aucune de ses résolutions n'a pu chasser ses rêves. Alors il s'est laissé aller, plus d'une fois, son plaisir toujours teinté de l'amertume d'avoir rabaissé Inazuma à un objet de désir.

Alors qu'il y a tant d'autres choses qui l'attirent chez Inazuma !

Elle est... Non, _il_ est tellement plus qu'un joli minois. Il est drôle et léger, comme si rien n'était jamais trop grave. Il est pragmatique et efficace, comme si rien ne pouvait le prendre au dépourvu. Marla se sent en sécurité à ses côtés, il y a derrière ses sourires enjôleurs une force calme, sereine, mais inébranlable. Inazuma est comme un diamant brut enveloppé dans dans de la soie et...

– Réveille-toi un peu Marla ! s'agace Maîtresse Denise en passant derrière lui.

D'un geste brusque, elle rectifie la position du jeune homme.

– Où donc as-tu la tête ce matin ?! Tu fais n'importe quoi !

– Désolé, grimace Marla.

Il tâche de se reprendre, et d'évacuer Inazuma de ses pensées. Il se concentre sur sa respiration, focalise son esprit sur l'air qui entre et sort de ses poumons. Il surveille sa posture, redresse le dos et stabilise son centre de gravité alors qu'il enchaîne les dernières positions du cycle.

– C'est mieux, approuve Maîtresse Denise.

Marla s'applique à achever ses postures du mieux possible. Et lorsqu'il termine le dernier geste et reprend la position neutre, il a la sensation d'avoir réussi à se recentrer sur lui-même, d'avoir trouvé ce lieu, calme et paisible, en lui-même où rien ne peut l'atteindre, ce qui est le but final du _jun'ai._

Et peut-être qu'au fond, il vaut mieux que Inazuma soit devenu homme.

Ainsi Marla ne sera plus troublé par des pensées inappropriées.

– Bon. Même si certains ont bien du mal à se concentrer ce matin, nous allons poursuivre avec les enchaînements du _netsuai_ que nous avons déjà travaillé la dernière fois...

.

La séance d'entraînement a été désastreuse.

Marla a été incapable de reproduire les enchaînements qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection la semaine précédente. Le _netsuai_ , la composante offensive du New Kama Kempo, est pourtant la discipline où il a le plus de facilités. Il connaît par cœur les gestes et les techniques, et s'en est toujours bien tiré lors des exercices pratiques, au combat à un contre un. Mais aujourd'hui, la sensation d'avoir deux pieds gauches l'a poursuivi toute la matinée : il n'a cessé de trébucher, de rater ses prises et de perdre l'équilibre. Maîtresse Denise a été sur son dos toute la séance, le reprenant sur son manque de concentration et de rigueur.

La seconde partie de l'entraînement, centrée sur le _jison_ n'a rien arrangé. Marla a toujours eu du mal avec la composante défensive du New Kama Kempo. Ce n'est pas faute d'y mettre des efforts et de la bonne volonté, mais il ne parvient pas à assimiler les gestes, n'a pas les réflexes adéquats pour parer et contrer les offensives. Ce matin, la frustration de ses précédents échecs l'a rendu encore plus nerveux et maladroit, il a raté chacun des exercices demandé par Maîtresse Denise.

C'est avec un soulagement teinté d'amertume qu'il quitte le Dojo à la fin de la séance, épuisé tant mentalement que physiquement. Il a l'espoir de s'esquiver discrètement mais Sacha et Marik le rejoignent très vite.

– Hey, ça va Marla ? demande Marik en le retenant par le bras.

– Oui, oui ! s'agace le jeune homme. Je suis juste...

Il lève la main en signe d'impuissance et secoue la tête. Marik fronce les sourcils sans comprendre et s'apprête à poser une autre question quand Sacha pose une main amicale sur l'épaule de Marla.

– T'en fais pas. Ça arrive. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, affirme Sacha avec un large sourire.

Marla l'observe du coin de l'œil, surpris par cette sollicitude désintéressée, alors que Sacha s'implique dans son entraînement au New Kama Kempo au point de le reprendre à chacune de ses erreurs, avec une rigueur intransigeante. Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, Sacha agit toujours dans le but de l'aider, même si sa méthode est parfois rêche comme du papier de verre.

Marik aussi semble surpris et jette un regard interrogatif à Sacha, qui lui répond d'un signe de tête entendu. Le visage de Marik semble s'illuminer et il hoche la tête avant de proposer d'un ton joyeux d'aller aux bains publics pour se rafraîchir un peu après l'entraînement. Sacha accepte avec engouement mais Marla hésite un bref instant, intrigué par cette conversation silencieuse à laquelle il vient d'assister. Il se demande ce que Sacha sait exactement et ce qu'ils se sont raconté, avec Marik. Mais il garde ses doutes pour lui et choisit de se fier à la bienveillance de ses amis.

Il leur fait confiance, même s'il ne leur dit pas tout.

Alors Marla garde ses secrets, les enfouit un peu plus profondément dans son mutisme et suit ses amis aux bains publics.

.

 _Le soir venu._

Le Palais de Kamabakka est un chef d'œuvre d'architecture.

Marla s'y connait en châteaux et en luxueuses demeures, mais il n'a jamais rien vu de tel. La construction est immense, mais semble plus légère qu'un souffle d'air. Les lignes du bâtiment principal sont harmonieuses, relevées par les élégantes tourelles qui s'élèvent de toutes parts. De nombreuses veines de verre translucide traversent l'ivoire étincelant des murs, produisant un astucieux jeu de lumière qui donne l'impression que le Palais change de couleur au cours de la journée. Habillé de blanc et d'opale à l'aurore, teinté de corail et d'ambre à midi, paré de pourpre et d'or au coucher du soleil.

Alors que Marla franchit les hautes portes du château, le crépuscule colore le bâtiment de carmin, baignant les longs couloirs d'une ambiance feutrée. Le jeune homme suit silencieusement Caroline, la secrétaire personnelle de la Reine Okama dans le dédale de pièces. Les riches tentures et les luxueux tableaux le mettent un temps mal à l'aise, mais ils croisent beaucoup de monde sur leur chemin, des proches d'Emporio Ivankov qu'il reconnaît de vue, autant que de simples travestis vaquant à leurs occupations, et Marla se rappelle qu'il n'y a pas ici de statut social, ni bourgeois ni paysans, seulement des travestis en quête d'eux-même.

Aucun protocole ne régit la vie au château, hormis les préceptes du _jun'ai_ : aimer autrui comme on s'aime soi-même.

Le jeune homme s'efforce de se détendre, mais les enjeux de cette rencontre le rendent nerveux. Il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pourtant, et il est intimement convaincu de faire ce qu'il faut. Mais le choix qu'il s'apprête à faire changera sa vie de façon irrémédiable.

Marla est au carrefour de son existence.

Caroline ouvre les portes d'un grand Salon aux tapisseries framboise et aux tapis cassis. Le mobilier, en noyer et en merisier, est imposant et grandiose ; le jeune homme reconnaît dans les élégantes moulures la patte de Bathy. Une immense baie vitrée donne un point de vue magnifique sur le Port, baigné par le couchant.

Sur un signe de Caroline, Marla s'avance et se retrouve face à la Reine Okama.

– Bonsoir Marla-boy !

– Ivankov-sama, s'incline le jeune homme.

Marla aurait pu s'en douter dès ce matin, en découvrant Inazuma dans sa chambre, mais ça a été une surprise de recevoir à la fin de sa journée de travail à l'Atelier de Bathy, l'invitation de la Reine Okama.

Albert était venu lui porter la nouvelle, essoufflé d'avoir couru depuis le Palais, et lui avait tendu d'une main tremblante l'enveloppe parfumée et cachetée. Le jeune homme avait ouvert l'invitation, vaguement mal à l'aise à la vue du papier enluminé et des formules de politesse protocolaires. Puis Bathy s'était penchée pour lire par dessus son épaule et s'était exclamée :

– Oh ! Caroline a trouvé un nouveau papier à lettre ! Il est magnifique !

Et Bathy, génie de la charpenterie, véritable montagne de muscles qui dépassait la plupart des gens d'une tête et dont le rire tonitruant pouvait secouer la ville entière, Bathy, avait passé les vingts minutes suivantes à s'extasier de la couleur et des motifs du nouveau papier à lettre de la secrétaire de la Reine Okama.

Marla avait souri comme un idiot tout du long.

Il appréciait cela, chez Bathy. Elle était aussi douce que forte, portait une quantité indécente de dentelles sur ses épaules musclées, et pouvait de ses mains broyer un tronc d'arbre comme transformer une vulgaire branche en sculpture stupéfiante de précision et de finesse. Elle pouvait s'absorber pendant des heures dans le travail manuel et ne plus communiquer qu'avec ses outils, comme elle pouvait potiner sans fin avec Carmel, de tissus et de couleurs, de goûts et de peintures. Mais malgré les humeurs de sa patronne, Marla aimait travailler et apprendre le bois dans l'Atelier de Bathy. Elle était passionnée et savait partager ses techniques. Sans compter que la paye, bien que modeste, lui permettait de vivre et de se loger.

– Installe-toi, installe-toi, l'invite Ivankov en désignant un siège près du sien.

Marla s'exécute, et prend place près de la petite table où sont servies pâtisseries et mignardises. Le visage démesuré de la Reine Okama ne le lâche pas des yeux et le jeune homme se trémousse dans son fauteuil.

Ivankov guide la conversation, l'interrogeant sur son quotidien et son intégration à Kamabakka. Marla, toujours aussi nerveux, lui parle de son travail à l'Atelier de Bathy, et de ses récents entraînements au New Kama Kempo avec Maîtresse Denise – même s'il passe sous silence la séance désastreuse de ce matin. Triturant nerveusement l'ourlet de sa chemise, il évoque également les petites sorties en mer qu'il a fait à bord de l'Okabore enfin réparé, les techniques de navigation et de pêche qu'il a appris aux côtés de l'équipage qui est devenu comme une famille.

La Reine Okama garde un air bienveillant, mais Marla est de plus en plus tendu. Aucune de ses précédentes interactions avec Ivankov ne l'avait à ce point empli de nervosité, pas même lors de son Changement qui, bien que bénéfique aujourd'hui, avait été brutal et violent. Le jeune homme ressent à cet instant le poids de son choix, comme une masse sur ses épaules.

Il doit s'en libérer. Maintenant.

C'est à peine s'il réalise qu'il coupe la parole de la Reine Okama :

– Ivankov-sama, mon choix est fait.

La Reine Okama sourit avec amusement.

– Oh, je n'en doute pas un instant, Marla-boy !

Ils avaient convenu, trois mois plus tôt, que Marla aurait jusqu'au retour d'Ivankov à Kamabakka pour mûrir et affirmer la décision qu'il avait émis le soir de son arrivée à bord de l'Okabore, juste après que les travestis l'aient sauvé de la noyade, et qu'il ait commencé sa nouvelle vie.

– Je veux être un Révolutionnaire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** On attaque la partie de l'histoire un peu plus sombre. Présence également d'un lemon yaoi. Ou plutôt d'un lime ? J'ai jamais bien su faire la différence entre les deux... Bref. _Ça parle de cul et de zézètte entre garçons, z'êtes prévenus !  
_

Et merci à _Griseldis_ et _Neechu_ pour leurs reviews.

* * *

 **Renaissance**

 **– partie 4 –**

Les deux semaines qui suivent, la vie de Révolutionnaire de Marla ne change guère son quotidien.

Les séances d'entraînement avec Maîtresse Denise lui sont désormais obligatoires, mais il avait déjà l'habitude de se rendre au Dojo de l'Arc-en-Ciel tous les matins en compagnie de Sacha et Marik. Les trois amis se prennent ensuite une petite heure, à la fin de chance leçon, pour que Marla s'initie au maniement des armes. Les résultats au tir se révélant désastreux, le jeune homme s'est rabattu sur un long sabre emprunté à Claudia de façon temporaire, en attendant qu'il puisse se procurer sa propre lame. Cependant, au vu de ses maigres progrès à l'escrime, il n'est pas certain que l'investissement soit judicieux.

Combattre à l'épée ne semble pas être fait pour lui, mais même s'il se débrouille bien avec le New Kama Kempo, il n'a pas le niveau pour une bataille et Sacha insiste - avec l'approbation souveraine d'Ivankov - pour qu'il apprenne à se servir d'une arme.

Après cela, il a tout juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant de filer à l'Atelier de Bathy où il travaille jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Si sa patronne a été ravie de le voir rejoindre les rangs de la Révolution, elle ne le laisse pas pour autant se reposer sur ses lauriers : tout au contraire, il croule sous les travaux et les tâches, ressortant de l'atelier couvert de sciure et de sueur, perclus de courbatures, plus épuisé que jamais. C'est toutefois une fatigue satisfaisante, celle du dur labeur et du travail bien fait. Bathy est une patronne sévère, exigeante ; son humeur est changeante et parfois elle lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais son enthousiasme, sa passion du bois sont contagieuses, Marla prend plaisir à œuvrer au milieu des planches et des outils de menuiserie.

Parvenir à créer quelque chose de ses seules mains l'emplit toujours de fierté, et renforce la sensation de s'être enfin trouvé une place dans le monde.

Si les premières semaines de son séjour sur l'île étaient teintées de réserves et d'à-priori, le jeune homme se sent à présent chez lui sur Kamabakka, en ce lieu qui est un refuge pour les âmes malmenées.

Sacha lui a raconté que le Royaume s'est bâti sur le sang et les larmes des premiers travestis, venus se réfugier sur l'île pour échapper aux regards et aux coups du monde. Pendant longtemps, le pays est resté secret, fermé, seulement accessible aux quelques hommes assez chanceux pour l'atteindre, qui pouvaient alors exprimer leur féminité sans craindre de représailles.

C'est pour cette raison que la majeure partie des résidents de Kamabakka sont des hommes travestis.

Ce n'est qu'avec l'arrivée de la Reine Okama et de ses pouvoirs, une dizaine d'années plus tôt, que les citoyens se sont diversifiés en genre, la Grâce de la Souveraine leur permettant de gagner la véritable forme de leur âme, quelle qu'elle soit. Emporio Ivankov voyage beaucoup en mer, pour ses propres affaires autant que pour celles de la Révolution, emportant dans son sillage un cortège de cœurs dévoués. Les _candies_ de la Reine lui vouent une loyauté absolue, venant grossir les rangs travestis de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, alors que les premiers citoyens du Royaume Rose choisissent le plus souvent la voie civile. Les deux groupes vivent ensemble sans accrocs, même si Sacha a un jour laissé entendre qu'il y avait parfois des tensions et des désaccords.

Mais Marla n'en a jamais été témoin, et la vie à Kamabakka lui paraît avoir un goût de paradis.

Il se plaît à arpenter les rues de Tokiiro en compagnie de Sacha et Barbara, écoutant avec amusement les tortueuses histoires dont ces deux pipelettes raffolent tant. Aucun citoyen en ce royaume n'est à l'abri de leurs oreilles curieuses, et les secrets ne font pas long feu en leur compagnie. Mais ses camarades reconnaissent volontiers que la moitié – voire plus – de leurs anecdotes tiennent plus de la rumeur abracadabrante que de l'information référencée, ce qui ne les empêche nullement de répandre leurs babillages.

Marla se dit souvent qu'il s'agit là d'un jeu, à leurs yeux, d'entretenir la masse de ragots et de potins qui peuplent l'île, pour le simple plaisir d'élever une confusion au goût d'absurde. Il s'est surpris, à quelques reprises, d'alimenter ces conversations futiles, car ici les rumeurs ne servent pas à manipuler, ni à comploter, et n'abordent jamais rien de plus grave que la dernière coiffure de Ginerva, ou les petites disputes de Manielle et Chantal. Et même si Marla a fini par réaliser, avec le temps, que la plupart de ces histoires cachaient des sous-entendus érotiques, les messes-basses se font généralement sur un ton de franche camaraderie.

Ses jours de repos, Marla se rend en compagnie de Marik au restaurant de Caralie, qui même à terre, ne peut s'éloigner bien longtemps d'une cuisine. Le chef leur fait goûter ses dernières trouvailles et c'est toujours une explosion de saveurs, ravissement de papilles, même pour Marla qui a côtoyé de près la Cour de Doerena et ses cuisiniers gastronomiques qui, malgré leur toque et leurs étoiles, n'arrivent pas à la cheville de l'immense bonhomme en bottines.

Le soir venu, toutefois, Marla s'éclipse des soirées improvisées sur les quais, des discussions salaces, des jeux de ragots, abandonnant ses amis pour rejoindre la maison qui se dresse, là-bas, sur la baie Ryoumen.

La maison d'Inazuma.

De nombreux manoirs habitent les plages Sud et Ouest de l'île, suffisamment éloignés les uns des autres pour assurer intimité et discrétion à leurs propriétaires, mais celui d'Inazuma est plus isolé encore. À l'écart de la ville et du port de Tokiiro, la bâtisse s'élève, solitaire et majestueuse, sur la longue plage de sable fin, où le coucher de soleil vient jeter ses couleurs écarlates. Délaissant le rose habituel des constructions de Kamabakka, la maison est toute de blanc et d'orange, à l'image de l'homme-ciseaux : des murs safran aux tapis couleur crème, des ustensiles de cuivre aux vases d'ivoire, des meubles acajou aux rideaux d'opale.

Marla se demande s'il y a une signification particulière à ces deux couleurs qui semblent suivre Inazuma partout où il va, mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de poser la question, devinant confusément qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'intime. Les deux hommes se sont pourtant rapprochés ces derniers jours, passant quasiment toutes leurs soirées ensemble.

Inazuma est bon cuisinier – même s'il n'égale pas le talent de Caralie – et ils mangent ensemble dans le salon, devant la large baie vitrée donnant sur la plage, ou bien dehors sur la petite terrasse, et parfois, à même le sable, sur une épaisse toile de pique-nique, les vagues venant paresseusement lécher leurs orteils alanguis. Grand amateur de vin, l'homme-ciseaux fait découvrir à Marla une large gamme de crus, plus variée que celle goûtée à bord de l'Okabore. Ils parlent à n'en plus pouvoir, de choses aussi frivoles que la musique ou l'art, et de sujets plus sérieux comme les idées et avancées de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, même si Inazuma garde certains secrets hauts placés.

L'homme-ciseaux est prévenant avec lui, aime jouer du sous-entendu et de l'équivoque, cache derrière ses lunettes bicolores une intelligence acérée et un savoir aussi vaste que monde. Plus les jours passent, et plus il lui semble connaître, _comprendre_ Inazuma.

Cette complicité nouvelle, proximité troublante, l'intimide parfois, mais pour rien au monde Marla ne songerait à s'en défaire, car il se sent vivant, heureux, à ses côtés. Quelque chose vibre, tout au fond de lui, à cette simple pensée.

Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, avant Kamabakka.

.

Inazuma se surprend souvent à détailler Marla, lorsque ce dernier a le regard détourné.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer, le désir à fleur de peau, et doit faire preuve du plus grand des sang-froid pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il aimerait, pourtant, pouvoir enlacer le jeune homme et le serrer contre lui, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, respirer son odeur et nicher son nez dans le creux de son cou. Mais Marla se dérobe parfois à leurs étreintes, lorsque les baisers se font plus enflammés et pressants, lorsque la chaleur monte, que le contrôle d'Inazuma se craquelle, laissant apercevoir l'éclat de son ardeur.

Il doit se rappeler alors, que sous ses abords d'homme mûr Marla est encore un adolescent ignorant.

Inazuma ne sait pas si le jeune homme se rend compte de la gêne et de la distance qu'il laisse parfois transparaître. Mais si ses regards parfois fuyants, ses gestes maladroits, lui font mal, l'idée de perdre Marla en le brusquant, en allant _trop vite_ , rend l'homme-ciseaux malade.

Alors il réfrène les gestes trop impulsifs, et l'instinct possessif qui le pousse vers son compagnon comme un aimant. Ce n'est même pas vraiment sexuel. Bien sûr, Inazuma le désire, plus peut-être qu'il n'a jamais eu envie d'un autre, mais c'est de chastes contacts dont il ressent le plus le besoin. Tenir sa main dans la sienne sans que les doigts de Marla ne le fuient. Glisser sa paume dans ses cheveux sans le rendre mal à l'aise. Coller son corps contre le sien, juste pour pouvoir sentir sa chaleur et sa présence.

Pas que Marla refuse catégoriquement ce genre de contact, ils échangent tendres baisers et étreintes câlines. Mais il détourne bien souvent la situation ou la conversation, sur des sujets anodins et sans importance, sans toujours se rendre compte de ces fuites déguisées. Alors Inazuma prend son mal en patience, et le laisse venir à lui à son propre rythme. Le jeune homme s'ouvre peu à peu. Même si le sujet de leurs vies avant Kamabakka est soigneusement évité, ils parlent beaucoup, partagent leurs pensées, confrontent leurs idées. Inazuma découvre en Marla un homme bon, soucieux des autres plus que de lui-même, généreux, à l'humour timide mais qui peut devenir mordant, voire même caustique, s'il prend soin de l'asticoter de piques bien choisies. Ils se sont pris quelques fous rires en ces occasions, et cette complicité partagée le réchauffe de l'intérieur à chaque fois.

Ce soir, la fraîcheur du crépuscule les pousse à quitter la terrasse pour se réfugier à l'intérieur, et ils s'installent sur le canapé aux coussins blanc et orange. Marla, qui semble plus ouvert et confiant, vient se nicher contre le torse d'Inazuma alors qu'ils discutent de la nouvelle figure de proue de l'Okabore, réalisée à l'Atelier de Bathy, et à laquelle Marla a contribué. Cependant l'homme-ciseaux a bien du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de son compagnon, ses sens focalisés sur la présence de Marla, sa tête posée sur son épaule, sa hanche juste contre la sienne, leurs cuisses qui se touchent et leurs genoux qui se frôlent. La main d'Inazuma, posée sur la taille du jeune homme, dessine de petits cercles sur le tissu de sa chemise, et il se découvre incapable d'arrêter.

La tonalité de la voix de Marla change soudain, et lorsque Inazuma baisse les yeux, il découvre son visage, habillé d'une expression narquoise. Il le dévisage avec une supériorité malicieuse, de l'avoir surpris en train de bayer aux corneilles, sans plus rien écouter de ce qu'il disait.

L'homme-ciseaux esquisse un fin sourire, nullement gêné, et tout au plus la lueur taquine dans le regard de Marla attise son intérêt. Sans réfléchir, il se penche pour goûter ce sourire espiègle et une seconde plus tard s'éloigne, soucieux de ne pas s'imposer à lui. Mais l'éclat taquin est toujours présent dans les yeux de Marla, qui se penche à son tour pour reprendre le baiser. Alors Inazuma savoure, ses lèvres enjouées, son odeur à plein nez, sa présence et son contact qui l'enivrent plus que le vin ; et si la langue curieuse le surprend, il se hâte de jouer avec elle, plein d'ardeur. Insatiable affamé, il gémit contre la bouche de Marla, qui semble se repaître de cette lamentation échappée.

L'assurance du jeune homme, qui ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais montré aussi entreprenant, remplit Inazuma d'émoi. Le cœur battant, le souffle court et la poitrine lourde de sensations, il se presse contre son compagnon, les doigts crispés sur les pans de sa chemise.

– J'ai envie de toi, gronde-t-il tout bas.

Il sent Marla se figer, et regrette aussitôt ses mots, évadés de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y prenne garde.

Ils ne sont jamais allés plus loin que quelques baisers enflammés, Marla se dérobant à lui quand l'étincelle est sur le point de se changer en brasier. De même, le jeune homme n'est jamais resté dormir chez lui, prétextant les entraînements au New Kama Kempo qui commencent dès l'aurore. Mais Inazuma sait que le problème est plus profond que cela. Même si Marla n'en parle jamais et qu'il fait mine d'aller bien, l'homme-ciseaux n'oublie pas les horreurs dissimulées à la Cour de Doerena, dont Marla est originaire. Il a vécu là-bas des choses qu'il n'ose imaginer.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rattraper sa bévue, Marla se colle un peu plus contre lui, et l'embrasse encore, avec une voracité presque sauvage, qui rend Inazuma vacillant. Dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes, ils se bousculent pour avoir _plus_ de l'autre, plus de contacts, plus de touchers, et l'étreinte prend des airs d'affrontements, mains tirant sur les vêtements, ongles râpant les parcelles de peau apparente, tant et si bien qu'ils manquent de tomber du canapé. Inazuma rattrape Marla, de justesse, et ralentit la cadence de leur appétence.

Le regard du jeune homme est brillant, Inazuma se demande quelle part de désir et quelle part d'appréhension émiettent son souffle haletant.

Il pose son front contre le sien et ferme les yeux, laissant sa respiration désordonnée s'apaiser au même rythme que lui. D'une voix lointaine, il s'entend demander à Marla s'il est bien, s'il veut continuer plus loin, parce qu'ils ne sont obligés à rien mais ses mots sont bientôt engloutis par les lèvres de Marla qui semble les avaler tout crus pour les faire siens.

– Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi.

Inazuma ne peut retenir un grognement gourmand et, fébrile, guide son compagnon vers sa chambre, où ils échouent tous les deux sur le lit aux draps capucine.

Malgré son envie furieuse de lui sauter dessus, l'homme-ciseaux calme ses gestes autant que ses baisers, car il sait bien que la hardiesse de Marla lui permet, entre autres, de dissimuler ses craintes et ses doutes. Avec une douceur calculée, il embrasse ses lèvres, la courbe de son menton, la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, s'imprégnant de chaque facette de son visage qu'il connaît déjà par cœur. La tension entre eux s'apaise, se teinte de douceur et de tendresse alors qu'ils se touchent et se caressent, mains glissant sous la chemise, crochetant le creux de la nuque, glissant sur l'arrondi de la fesse. Ils se déshabillent comme on s'effeuille, couche après couche, feuille après feuille, ils se découvrent sous leurs doigts et leurs baisers, complices et uniques.

Le moment semble si parfait, comme sorti d'un rêve. Inazuma a l'impression de mourir à chaque contact, et en même temps, ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant qu'entre les bras de Marla. L'intensité de sa présence le fait frissonner, lui rappelle la toute première fois où il a été amoureux.

L'ardeur furieuse le reprend de plus belle, alors que leurs corps presque nus se pressent l'un contre l'autre. A travers le tissu de son caleçon, il frotte son érection déjà dure contre la cuisse dénudée de Marla. Mais par delà le voile de son excitation, Inazuma devine comme un malaise chez son compagnon, alors il s'astreint au calme. _Ne pas aller trop vite._ Il embrasse le jeune homme, jusqu'à sentir sous ses lèvres son envie d'aller plus loin. Il parsème ses épaules et son torse de baisers légers et taquins, puis glisse sa main sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, pour cueillir entre ses doigts gourmands la verge à demi-dure de son amant.

L'homme-ciseaux le caresse lentement, doucement, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Les lèvres de Marla se font conquérantes, ses mains se crispent sur ses hanches, avant de descendre précipitamment étreindre ses fesses. Inazuma frémit légèrement sous la brutalité du geste. Le regard du plus jeune devient brûlant, prunelles incendiaires, et un grognement sonore éclot de sa bouche. Son excitation est contagieuse, et les doigts d'Inazuma se crispent sur son sexe à moitié-bandé. Il le lâche brièvement, le temps de retirer son caleçon et d'attraper le tube de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet dont il verse quelques gouttes sur sa main, afin que la caresse soit plus confortable.

Marla l'agrippe pour l'embrasser plus fort, avec une violence qui semble désespérée. Cette obstination farouche interpelle Inazuma alors que la verge dans sa main peine à s'éveiller, et reste plus molle que dure. L'homme-ciseaux s'efforce de calmer son compagnon, par ses caresses et ses baisers, mais il s'agite de plus en plus, grogne et gémit avec une force peu naturelle. Il renverse leur étreinte, laissant Marla être au dessus de lui, respirer un peu mieux peut-être, et prendre les rênes. Le jeune homme continue de grogner et de se tortiller, sans que rien ne se passe plus bas.

Son début d'érection s'évapore, et sa verge pend entre ses cuisses, molle et inerte.

– Merde ! jure-t-il en détournant les yeux, honteux.

Inazuma le force à le regarder.

– C'est pas grave. On n'est pas obligé de...

– J'ai envie. Je te jure, j'ai vraiment envie, s'entête Marla.

– D'accord, souffle doucement son partenaire. Calme-toi. On va essayer...

Ils reprennent les caresses et les baisers, expérimentent de nouvelles positions. Inazuma se veut léger et taquin, tente de retrouver cette complicité évidente qu'il y a entre eux, mais Marla reste distant et nerveux, alors qu'il ne bande toujours pas. Le révolutionnaire déploie tous ses talents, fait appel à toute son expérience, féminine comme masculine, cajole les points généralement sensibles, cherche à l'émoustiller de paroles grivoises, tente même une fellation, mais en vain. Marla essaye à son tour de le caresser, comme pour détourner l'attention de son impuissance, mais rendu nerveux par la situation, ses gestes sont brusques, maladroits et Inazuma n'y trouve pas tellement de plaisir, même s'il fait mine d'apprécier. Son expérience lui permet de simuler plus efficacement que Marla ne l'a fait tantôt, cependant la nervosité ambiante finit par le faire débander à son tour.

Plus ils s'acharnent, et plus il devient évident que la chose est vouée à l'échec.

Marla finit par se recroqueviller sur un côté du lit, tournant le dos à Inazuma qui passe timidement ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'approche de lui, mais n'ose pas trop le toucher, Marla se raidissant quelque peu sous les contacts trop appuyés.

– C'est pas grave, répète-t-il.

Mais même s'il les pense, les mots lui paraissent vides de sens. Il lui demande s'il va bien, s'il veut parler, mais Marla refuse, affirme que _tout va bien_ et qu'il veut juste dormir.

Bien sûr, c'est faux.

Cependant il n'insiste pas plus cela, et accepte le silence de son compagnon.

La vérité, c'est qu'Inazuma ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Il comprend pourtant, il comprend parfaitement. Il a lui-même connu des étreintes ratées, et le goût amer de son impuissance. L'homme-ciseaux a toujours eu la chance de tomber sur des partenaires compréhensifs, en ces tristes occasions, et on lui a souvent dit ces même mots _"C'est pas grave"_. Mais il a été incapable de les entendre sur le moment, ne pensant qu'à l'humiliation, et à l'amertume de ne pas être foutu comme il faut, de ne pas être _normal_.

Seul le recul et l'expérience lui ont appris que oui, ça arrive, et que _réellement_ , ce n'est pas grave. Il a fini par le comprendre, mais ne sait comment le faire entendre à Marla.

Il ignore quels mots il aurait lui-même eu besoin d'entendre, à l'époque.

Et quand il pense savoir quoi dire, la peur le retient, d'évoquer sans le vouloir ces horreurs passées dont Marla refuse de parler. Il craint de faire un faux pas, et de braquer définitivement le jeune homme. Alors de dépit, et le cœur lourd des non-dits, il éteint la lumière, et souhaite bonne nuit à Marla, gardant sa main posée sur sa hanche, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'évapore pas pendant son sommeil.

.

Marla se réveille en sursaut.

Le souffle court, légèrement tremblant, et couvert de sueur.

Les draps entortillés autour de ses jambes sont moites et collants, il a la sensation d'une pellicule poisseuse sur sa peau, qui le recouvre tout entier, de la tête aux pieds. Comme une seconde peau, qui n'est pas vraiment la sienne, et qui le grignote peu à peu sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Un frisson désagréable le traverse et vient se nouer dans sa poitrine, enlaçant de son étreinte glacée son cœur contaminé.

Inazuma dort paisiblement à côté de lui, le visage calme et serein, une main négligemment posée sur le ventre de Marla. L'estomac du jeune homme se noue sous le poids léger des doigts blancs.

Sa peau exsude une transpiration noire et froide, qui coule sur lui comme du goudron et il ne veut pas que la main d'Inazuma soit souillée par ses excrétions.

Alors il se glisse hors du lit d'un mouvement précipité et la main blanche d'Inazuma retombe dans les draps.

Debout dans l'obscurité, Marla tremble, ni du froid, ni du noir, mais de son cœur qui se vrille et se déchire sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Son souffle brisé résonne dans la chambre silencieuse et la nuit pèse sur ses épaules.

Inazuma est tellement beau, endormi au milieu des couvertures défaites, qui dévoilent ses larges épaules, son torse fin et musclé, la ligne de poils sombres sur son bas-ventre, qui trace un chemin depuis son nombril jusqu'à son caleçon. Dans les semi-ténèbres, il paraît presque fragile et vulnérable dans son sommeil, offert malgré lui à son regard voyeur.

L'érection qui prend Marla vient si brutalement qu'elle en est douloureuse, et une culpabilité tranchante le heurte de plein fouet. _Comment peut-il, comment peut-il faire ça ?_ Il est incapable de faire l'amour avec lui, mais se transforme en voyeur dépravé, vicieux, devant son corps abandonné au sommeil.

Les larmes aux yeux et un poignard dans le cœur, il serre les cuisses et appuie ses mains sur son entrejambe, au point de se faire mal. Mais la tension ne s'en va pas.

Fébrile, il quitte la chambre et se réfugie dans la salle de bains attenante. Il ouvre précipitamment le robinet et plonge son visage sous l'eau froide, manquant de s'assommer au passage. _Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ?_ Une part de lui connaît la réponse, mais il se refuse à y penser. Il a laissé ça derrière lui. Il est un nouvel homme maintenant. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Cela appartient au passé. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec sa relation avec Inazuma.

Ce qu'il s'est passé, son incapacité à... C'était juste un raté, un faux démarrage. Marla n'est homme que depuis quelques mois, c'est normal que son corps ne soit pas parfaitement fonctionnel du premier coup.

Parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie, il n'a pas menti à Inazuma. Il avait envie de lui, envie d'être homme, envie de concrétiser ces fantasmes défendus qui le hantent depuis des jours. Ces dernières semaines, il s'est surpris à désirer autant son apparence d'homme que son corps de femme. Mais la prochaine fois... la prochaine fois, tout ira bien. C'était juste un faux contact, un faux départ. Aucune raison que cela se reproduise. Il ne fait rien de mal.

Se sentant légèrement mieux, Marla coupe l'eau et se relève.

Son regard se pose sur le miroir, qui lui renvoie l'image d'un visage effrayé, les mèches de ses cheveux gouttant lentement sur ses joues creuses. Tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de problèmes. _Tout va bien_.

Les gouttes d'eau coulent comme des larmes, laissant de noirs sillons sur sa peau humide.

Inquiet, il touche du bout des doigts ces étranges stigmates qui fleurissent sur son visage. C'est légèrement visqueux. Le ventre noué, il gratte de son ongle l'épiderme qui s'effrite et s'étiole avec une facilité terrifiante. Son cœur s'agite, son souffle se creuse, et il retrouve sur sa peau cette transpiration épaisse et gluante, qui colle et qui coule comme du poison, comme un fluide malade et contagieux, exsudé par son propre corps.

L'angoisse noue sa gorge et il se précipite pour rouvrir le robinet.

Il s'asperge le visage, frotte ses joues, son front, son nez. Il doit se laver de ces impuretés, décrasser sa peau malade, nettoyer son épiderme délétère, blanchir son âme malmenée. Ses gestes sont brusques, nerveux, presque violents, alors qu'il tire sur cette couche molle et friable qui recouvre son visage, ses traits glissent et se défont sous ses ongles. Fébrile, aveugle, il arrache des fragments entiers de noirceur poisseuse, son visage se désagrège sous ses mains tremblantes. Les ténèbres coulent comme du sang entre ses doigts, giclent autour de lui et tracent des éclaboussures noires sur les murs.

La douleur est étincelante mais cathartique, chasse les éclats de glace dans sa poitrine.

Il se purifie du mal à mesure qu'il s'écorche vif.

À bout de souffle, il s'écarte d'un pas, tremblant devant le spectacle des lambeaux de peau et du sang noir qui maculent le lavabo. Il se sent libéré d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience de porter, léger et délesté, aérien et vaporeux. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie : libre.

Un sourire irrépressible monte à ses lèvres.

Marla lève les yeux vers le miroir.

Et fait face à son visage de femme. Ses cheveux à nouveau longs qui coulent jusqu'à ses épaules menues. Ses sourcils fins qui surplombent ses yeux caves. Son nez minuscule qui goutte sur ses lèvres déchirées en grimace d'horreur. Il baisse la tête et découvre ses seins, petits et difformes, dont la pointe est comme une tâche de sang. Son caleçon devenu trop grand glisse sur ses hanches maigres, et il peut presque compter ses côtes. Un gémissement désespéré s'échappe de sa bouche. Même sa voix a changé, est redevenue faible et grinçante.

Non, non, non, non, tout mais pas ça.

Il veut retrouver sa peau, sa vraie peau, sa peau d'homme, parce que c'est ce qu'il est, au plus profond de lui-même, il est homme, il veut rester homme. Il veut retrouver son corps d'homme, son vrai corps. Il doit le retrouver, _absolument._

Terrorisé, fébrile, des larmes de panique au coin des yeux, il se précipite sur les lambeaux gluants et noirs dans le lavabo, ces restes de mue pourrissante, à la cherche de son visage perdu, de cette peau qu'il s'est arrachée de lui-même sans savoir ce qu'il faisait. La chair moite glisse entre ses doigts, semble prendre vie et...

 _– Souris pour moi, Petite Princesse. Souris..._

La voix, trop bien connue, la glace de l'intérieur. Marla se fige, incapable de bouger, alors que la substance noire palpite et bouge dans ses mains comme un nid de serpents prêts à mordre.

Son souffle s'étiole, elle se sent mourir de l'intérieur.

 _– Je suis là pour toi, Petite Princesse. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Ce n'est pas grave... Je vais chasser tes mauvais rêves..._

Un cri d'horreur lui échappe et elle recule précipitamment. La masse luisante et grouillante s'élève depuis le lavabo, figure de cauchemar qui se délite et se transforme pour finalement dessiner des traits trop bien connus. Le visage royal, le sourire avenant, les yeux plissés. Une main décharnée, ruisselante de noirceur liquide se tend vers elle.

 _– Tu vas voir, Petite Princesse, tout va bien se passer..._

Marla hurle.

.

Inazuma est réveillé par le cri de Marla.

Plus qu'un cri, c'est un hurlement déchirant qui résonne jusque dans ses os, et l'homme-ciseaux se lève d'un bond, en éveil et aux aguets, à deux doigts de laisser ses bras se changer en lames tranchantes. Il lui faut une demi-seconde pour repérer Marla, tombé du lit en entraînant les draps avec lui, qui hurle et se débat contre une prise invisible. Inazuma se précipite aussitôt et agrippe ses épaules.

– Marla ! s'exclame-t-il. Marla, réveille-toi !

Son visage est rouge, congestionné et humide de larmes.

Inazuma le secoue et l'appelle, mais il reste prisonnier de ce qui semble être une vision d'enfer. Il sanglote, gémit, les paupières étroitement fermées, sans la moindre conscience de ce qui l'entoure. L'angoisse de l'homme-ciseaux se change en panique alors qu'il ne parvient toujours pas à le réveiller. Le voir dans une telle détresse lui fait mal, il veut l'aider mais ne sait pas quoi faire et cette impuissance l'oppresse. Sans réfléchir, il lui pince violemment le bras, peu importe de lui faire mal du moment qu'il peut le réveiller, le sortir de cette transe de cauchemar.

Le jeune homme ouvre brutalement les yeux, plus terrifié que jamais.

– Marla, c'est moi ! Calme-toi, c'est rien, tout va bien.

Mais il se débat, mouvements désordonnés et petits cris de détresse qui saignent le cœur d'Inazuma. Il pose sa voix, calme ses gestes, essaye de tempérer la panique de Marla avec douceur et bienveillance, s'efforçant d'ignorer ses propres angoisses. Mais il a l'impression de parler dans le vide, ses mots ne parviennent pas à toucher Marla, alors il finit par le prendre dans ses bras, le serre contre lui en espérant que sa présence le rassurera.

– Chuuut, c'est rien qu'un cauchemar. Un mauvais rêve. On va le chasser, d'accord ? Tout va bien...

Seulement le jeune homme s'arc-boute violemment, comme pris de convulsions et son coude heurte violemment la figure d'Inazuma. Son nez craque et il devine du sang couler sur menton.

– Ne me touchez pas ! hurle Marla. _Ne me touchez pas !_

Il s'éloigne précipitamment, en rampant à terre comme un animal blessé et cette vision glace Inazuma d'horreur. D'instinct, il veut se rapprocher de Marla, le consoler, le rassurer, l'aider, mais à peine esquisse-t-il un geste dans sa direction, que le jeune homme se met à hurler plus fort des propos incohérents et des suppliques désespérées au milieu desquelles Inazuma reconnaît un mot qui le fait frémir : « Père ».

 _« Ne faites pas ça, Père » « Je vous en supplie, Père »_

Des blocs de roche tombent dans l'estomac d'Inazuma. Il est statufié d'effroi, en comprenant celui que Marla voit en lui. Ses membres se figent et un froid pernicieux remonte le long de ses veines. Une part de lui, raisonnable et réfléchie, lui souffle qu'il ne doit pas prendre la peur de Marla directement pour lui, mais l'horreur surnage tout dans sa tête et il est incapable de pensées cohérentes.

Tremblant, les larmes perlant à ses yeux, Inazuma se recule lentement, s'éloigne de Marla même si cela lui déchire le cœur, parce qu'il lui fait plus de mal que de bien, et cela le torture plus encore. Impuissant, il regarde le jeune homme se rouler en boule contre le mur, comme un enfant, gémir et hoqueter sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour lui. Les secondes passent, longues, poisseuses, interminables. Les larmes se mêlent au sang qui macule le visage de l'homme-ciseaux, mais il n'a même pas conscience de la douleur qui pulse dans son nez. Elle n'est rien face au gouffre sans fond qui s'est ouvert dans sa poitrine, et qui semble l'engloutir de l'intérieur.

Les sanglots de Marla finissent par se calmer un peu, mais Inazuma est toujours incapable de bouger. Il se sent misérable et malheureux de ce que vit son compagnon. Il est inutile, insignifiant, impuissant. Ça le tue de l'intérieur, réveille d'anciennes fêlures qu'il pensait guéries depuis longtemps.

Une éternité plus tard, le jeune homme semble un peu calmé, alors Inazuma se force à parler :

– Marla ? croasse-t-il.

Sa gorge est tellement nouée qu'il ne reconnaît même pas sa propre voix.

Son compagnon sursaute et resserre un peu plus ses jambes contre lui. _Ne le prend pas pour toi_ , se répète Inazuma alors qu'il se racle doucement la gorge et répète le nom de Marla d'une voix calme. Il se lève lentement et s'approche de lui. Il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et lui promettre de le protéger des mauvais souvenirs, de son monstre de père, de _tout_ , mais il n'ose pas le toucher.

Alors il lui parle. Il n'est pas certain que Marla l'écoute et lui-même ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il raconte, mais il continue de parler, parce que le silence lui semble être un poison et que c'est la seule chose qu'il puisse faire. Il parle, encore et encore, les mots sortant en cascade de ses lèvres, comme une pluie sans fin. Le jeune homme relève lentement la tête, acceptant de croiser le regard d'Inazuma. Il lui sourit timidement et les lèvres de Marla tressautent en réponse. Même si ce n'est pas un vrai sourire, cela rassure quand même Inazuma.

Il lui tend la main, sans cesser un seul instant de parler et après une longue hésitation Marla glisse ses doigts dans les siens. Bien que toujours un peu fuyant, chancelant sur ses jambes, Marla se laisse guider jusqu'au lit où ils se couchent tous deux. Inazuma refrène son envie de se coller contre lui pour le rassurer, gardant juste sa main dans la sienne alors que l'épuisement marque les traits de Marla. Il continue de parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme complètement, et même après il poursuit sa litanie sans fin ni sens, parlant juste pour fuir le silence et les pensées toxiques, parlant pour se rassurer lui-même, pour oublier peut-être aussi, les vieilles cicatrices.

Cependant les mots finissent par s'étioler entre ses lèvres.

Alors le silence revient, obscur et moite.

Allongé sur le dos et les yeux grand ouverts, Inazuma pleure.

Il ne cherche pas de raisons à ses larmes, elles sont bien trop nombreuses et il ne veut pas s'attarder dessus. Il laisse juste les larmes couler hors de lui, et alors qu'il se frotte les joues, la douleur dans son nez se réveille. Il sent sous ses doigts le sang séché qui recouvre le bas de son visage.

 _Pas étonnant que Marla ait eu peur de lui_ , souffle la part de lui qui espère encore.

Sans bruit, l'homme-ciseaux se lève et va dans la salle de bains. Il laisse la lumière éteinte. La douleur reste faible, et la ligne de son nez est toujours droite et régulière sous ses doigts. Ce n'est pas une fracture, juste un mauvais coup. Il se nettoie sommairement, puis coupe l'eau du robinet.

Dans l'obscurité qui prend déjà les premières couleurs de l'aube, Inazuma affronte son regard dans le miroir.

Sa décision est prise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Marla est un idiot. Inazuma aussi. Mais ça va s'arranger. _(Je pense)_

* * *

 **Renaissance**

 **– partie 5 –**

Marla se réveille en sursaut.

Le lit est vide, et les draps sont froids.

Le jeune homme est un instant surpris de se réveiller dans cette chambre, puis les souvenirs lui reviennent. Il frémit, d'une fatalité teintée d'angoisse alors que les images se télescopent dans sa tête. Quelque chose de tordu et de douloureux se noue dans son ventre, il est brièvement rassuré par l'absence d'Inazuma. Comment affronter son regard, après l'échec de la veille ?

Marla se sent nul et misérable, _il n'a pas réussi à bander_. C'est ridicule pourtant, il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a fantasmé sur Inazuma, se découvrant même une excitation plus franche pour son corps d'homme que pour ses courbes féminines. Lorsqu'il pense à ses larges épaules, à ses longs bras, à son torse protecteur, Marla se sent moins coupable de son propre désir. Il s'est éveillé à un plaisir libre et sain, se masturbant au fond de son lit ou sous la douche sans plus se reprocher de réduire Inazuma à un objet érotique. Parce qu'il rêve du timbre de sa voix, de son sourire, de cette lueur malicieuse qui anime parfois son regard et qui le fait se sentir tout chaud et tendre à l'intérieur. Il avait tellement envie, hier soir, de partager ça avec lui.

C'était presque devenu une obsession, ces derniers jours, de franchir le cap, de sauter le pas, de devenir définitivement un homme. Il sentait parfois le désir d'Inazuma mais ne savait pas comment y répondre sans être maladroit ou ridicule. Il avait éperdument envie de lui, mais craignait de mal s'y prendre, de tout faire foirer... ce qui a finit par se produire.

 _Marla. A. Tout. Fait. Foirer._

Les mots martèlent son âme comme des coup de burin, émiettant ce qui lui reste d'amour-propre. Pourtant il le désire encore, seulement... si la même chose se répétait ? S'il se retrouvait à nouveau impuissant et inutile ? Une sueur froide dégouline dans son dos. Inazuma ne voudra plus de lui. Son cœur s'agite à cette pensée.

Dans un flash violent, surgit la forme noire et gluante qui s'élève au-dessus du lavabo, ainsi que la peur, brûlante et souveraine.

Marla se redresse, essayant de rattraper les souvenirs qui s'échappent sous ses doigts. Il se rappelle à peine de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Il a fait un cauchemar mais n'en garde que des images éparses et incohérentes.

La seule chose claire, c'est cette terreur absolue qui l'a noyé de l'intérieur, l'empêchant de penser, de comprendre, de parler. Il se revoit en train de hurler sur Inazuma, de le repousser et de le noyer d'insultes. L'horreur lui tord les boyaux alors que des fragments d'images lui reviennent. Ils se sont battus, l'homme-ciseaux avait le visage en sang. C'est lui qui a fait ça. Marla lui a donné un coup, il l'a blessé, _a fait couler son sang_.

Fébrile, il se lève d'un bond et fait le tour de la maison. Personne.

Inazuma est parti.

Quoi de plus normal ? Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de rester avec un détraqué, un malade qui hurle sans raisons, un monstre qui l'insulte et le frappe ? En plus d'être un amant déplorable, Marla se révèle être un névrosé violent et hystérique, un déséquilibré tout juste bon à enfermer et à oublier. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant dans le départ d'Inazuma, pourtant son absence saigne Marla comme une lame aiguisée et empoisonnée. Il a tout gâché. Il a tout fait foirer. Parce que tout ce qu'il touche vole en éclats. Parce qu'il _contamine_ le monde autour de lui, comme un virus fatal. _Tout est de sa faute..._

Des coups résonnent à la porte, et Marla a l'espoir absurde qu'il s'agisse d'Inazuma, que son compagnon revienne en dépit de tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Il se précipite à travers le salon blanc et orange pour aller ouvrir.

La main crispée sur la poignée, il se fige en découvrant Sacha sur le seuil de la maison.

Marla l'observe, sa longue chemise framboise – aux motifs floraux grenat – descendant jusqu'aux genoux, et ses jambes musclées gainées de résilles noires, sans comprendre les raisons de sa présence ici.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?

À peine achève-t-il sa question que Marla se souvient tout à coup :

– L'entraînement de Maîtresse Denise !

Il a totalement oublié. Le jeune homme ignore l'heure, mais au vu du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, la matinée est bien avancée. La leçon doit être terminée depuis un bon moment. Il grimace, Maîtresse Denise va le tuer, déjà qu'il accumule les retards depuis deux semaines. Il a l'impulsion inutile d'aller chercher ses affaires pour aller au Dojo, pour s'excuser ou s'entraîner, il ne sait pas très bien, mais Sacha le retient d'une main.

– Y'a pas entraînement, aujourd'hui.

Son regard se fait soucieux, inquiet, et Marla réalise brutalement qu'il est en caleçon, seul, dans la maison d'Inazuma. La honte lui brûle les joues et il se couvre maladroitement le torse avec les bras, dans un geste ridicule et féminin, mais il y songe à peine. _Comment diable Sacha a pu savoir où le trouver ?_

– Tout va bien ?

– Oui, oui, je... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– On part en mission. Avec l'Armée.

La nouvelle sonne comme une corne de bataille.

– L'Okabore hisse les voiles dans deux heures, explique Sacha. T'étais pas chez toi, ni au Dojo, alors... Marla, tu es sûr que ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme secoue frénétiquement la tête.

– Je vais bien. Je vais bien. C'est juste que... Je ne m'attendais pas à... à partir si vite. En mission, je veux dire...

– La nouvelle vient juste de tomber, précise Sacha. Toute la ville est en effervescence... Tu es des nôtres ?

Il y a une hésitation dans sa voix qui interpelle Marla.

Et étrangement, cela l'apaise, clarifie son esprit préoccupé. Il a rejoint la Révolution depuis peu de temps, toutefois il s'est entraîné et préparé pour cela. Il n'est peut-être pas le meilleur des combattants, pas avec une formation aussi brève, mais il reste un Révolutionnaire. Ses doutes et ses incertitudes, Inazuma, son cauchemar, la crise de la veille, tout s'efface à mesure que sa volonté s'affûte. Il veut participer, prendre part à la bataille, et aider de tous ses moyens, aussi maigres soient-ils.

Marla s'est engagé pour agir, pas pour laisser les autres combattre à sa place.

– Bien sûr, affirme-t-il avec une force nouvelle.

Sacha sourit.

– Préparons tes affaires, alors.

Le jeune homme acquiesce et ils vont dans la chambre où il récupère ses vêtements et s'habille. Sacha ne pose aucune question, ni sur les draps défaits, ni sur l'absence d'Inazuma dans sa propre maison, et Marla lui en est infiniment reconnaissant. Il n'a plus vraiment de raisons de cacher sa relation avec l'homme-ciseaux maintenant, mais l'instant est particulièrement mal choisi pour des confidences à cœur ouvert. Marla termine de lacer ses chaussures lorsque la porte d'entrée claque bruyamment.

Il échange un regard surpris avec Sacha, juste avant qu'Inazuma ne débarque dans la chambre.

Marla se réjouit à peine de son retour, qu'un gouffre sans fond semble s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

 _Inazuma est devenue femme._

Alors qu'elle interroge sèchement Sacha sur les raisons de sa présence ici, dans sa propre chambre, Marla reste en arrêt, sans comprendre. Pas qu'il accorde tellement d'importance au genre d'Inazuma – elle était femme lorsqu'il l'a rencontrée, et s'est laissé charmer – mais une colère sournoise monte en lui devant ce Changement à l'improviste. Son compagnon ne pouvait-il pas lui en toucher deux mots, avant d'aller se frotter aux aiguilles d'Emporio Ivankov ? Il est parti à l'aube, comme un voleur, le laissant seul dans le lit défait. Marla est tout de même un minimum concerné par la question, maintenant. Pas qu'il veuille imposer à Inazuma d'être homme ou femme, mais n'aurait-il pas pu le prévenir, l'informer de ses projets ?

Et surtout, pourquoi... _pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi changer maintenant ? Au lendemain de cette nuit désastreuse ? Au lendemain de son impuissance et sa crise de panique ? Marla lui a-t-il fait si peur que ça, pour qu'il décide de se Changer en femme ? Est-ce comme ça qu'il compte résoudre son problème d'érection ? Les pensées et les questions tourbillonnent dans sa tête comme des éclairs de foudre.

Inazuma congédie sèchement Sacha qui, après un dernier regard soucieux pour Marla, s'éclipse de la maison. La femme-ciseaux pousse un long soupir.

– Tout va tellement vite, aujourd'hui.

Elle s'avance doucement et pose la main sur la joue de Marla, qui se raidit inconsciemment au contact. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il a envie de faire : lui hurler dessus pour avoir Changé sans rien lui dire, lui demander pardon et s'excuser pour le bleu sur son visage et son nez enflé, ou fondre en larmes à cause du spectacle déplorable qu'il a donné la veille. Comment peut-il ressentir autant d'émotions différentes et contradictoires, en même temps ?

– Tu n'es pas obligé de faire la mission, tu sais, dit Inazuma.

Marla relève brusquement la tête à ces mots.

– Tu as rejoint nos rangs depuis moins de deux semaines. Je peux m'arranger pour...

– Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, crache-t-il avec plus de hargne qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis un Révolutionnaire, je me suis engagé précisément pour ça. Je vais pas me dégonfler maintenant.

– Personne ne te prend pour un dégonflé, tempère la femme-ciseaux. Mais tu ne maîtrises pas encore le New Kama Kempo et c'est dangereux...

– Tu ne m'en penses pas capable ? grogne-t-il avec fureur en se dégageant violemment.

Pas capable de se battre. Pas capable de se défendre. Pas capable de bander ou de passer une nuit sans faire une crise d'hystérie.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça, s'agace Inazuma.

Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle ne lui dit pas.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Furieux, Marla la contourne, traverse la maison d'un pas rageur et sort en claquant la porte derrière lui, sans laisser le temps à la femme-ciseaux de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de le retenir.

Il se met à courir sur la plage, la colère bouillonnant dans ses veines sans qu'il puisse démêler les raisons, confuses, de son humeur. L'esprit en ébullition, il ne voit pas le chemin sous ses pieds et se retrouve bien vite devant la porte de la chambre de marin qu'il loue sur le port de Tokiiro. Les doigts tremblants, il peine à attraper le trousseau au fond de sa poche et doit s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à glisser la bonne clef dans la serrure. Toujours agité et en colère, il met quelques affaires dans un sac, glisse dans son dos l'épée et le baudrier prêtés par Claudia – même s'il a plus de chances de se blesser lui-même que ses potentiels adversaires avec cette lame. Puis il ressort et se dirige à grands pas vers le port.

Marla n'a pas la moindre idée de la marche à suivre, et ne sait rien de leur mission à venir, mais les quais grouillent d'activité. Très vite, il croise des têtes connues, Carmel, Louisa et Barbara qui le saluent avec énergie. Au loin, Lucia, la Maîtresse d'Équipage, beugle des ordres en postillonnant sur l'équipage qui s'affaire avec impatience et empressement.

Le jeune homme se mêle à ses camarades. Il se laisse porter par l'agitation ambiante et les tâches distribuées par Lucia, finissant par oublier ses soucis. Il dépose ses affaires dans sa cabine habituelle et en sortant, manque de percuter Marik, les bras chargés de cartes, qui se dirige à grands pas vers la timonerie où l'attendent déjà Ivankov et Inazuma. Marla détourne le regard, mal à l'aise, en apercevant la jeune femme. Nerveux, il rejoint les autres pour monter la cargaison à bord et retrouve Sacha, qui lui adresse un sourire et une tape sur l'épaule, avant de l'aider à ranger les vivres et les tonneaux d'eau douce dans la cale de l'Okabore.

Sous la direction de Lucia, le navire est chargé et affrété, prêt à l'appareillage, lorsque la Reine Okama, s'étant mise d'accord avec les navigateurs et les météorologues sur l'itinéraire à suivre, annonce le départ.

Alors, c'est l'effervescence.

Lucia hurle ses instructions, les marins courent en tous sens et les gabiers semblent voler d'une voile à l'autre. Pourtant, malgré la folie environnante, chaque mouvement, chaque geste est parfaitement calculé et maîtrisé. Marla est plutôt fier d'arriver à voir les rouages de chaque manœuvre et à se repérer au milieu des cris et des ordres, tandis que les amarres sont larguées et les voiles affalées. De plus, il y a quelque chose d'enivrant à reprendre la mer, tout son corps fourmille d'impatience. Ils ont bien fait quelques petites sorties, ces derniers mois, où Marla a fini de se familiariser au poste de matelot, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le départ d'aujourd'hui. Bientôt, l'Okabore prend le large, et l'île de Kamabakka s'éloigne peu à peu, jusqu'à s'effacer de l'horizon.

À présent que le navire suit le bon cap, Lucia cesse de s'époumoner, l'agitation s'apaise alors que l'équipage se divise en quarts, se répartissant les tâches sous la conduite de la Maîtresse d'Équipage.

– Les départs en mission sont toujours aussi... improvisés ? demande Marla.

L'énergie de leur départ précipité est redescendue.

Il est occupé avec ses camarades de quart à monter sur le pont de lourdes caisses marquées du sigle de la Révolution, sous la direction de Bathy, actuellement plongée dans de complexes plans et schémas. Marla y a jeté un coup d'œil en passant, intrigué, mais n'a rien compris aux tracés et aux diagrammes.

– Non, rigole Sacha en déposant la longue caisse qu'ils ont remontée à deux. D'habitude on est prévenus quelques jours avant. Mais là, l'info est tombée d'un coup, et on doit agir au plus vite.

– D'ailleurs, tu m'as pas dit, c'est quoi la mission ? demande Marla.

Ils retournent à la cale, chercher le reste du matériel.

– Sauvetage. Un gradé de la Révolution en mission d'infiltration a été emmené à la Prison de Kartzela. On va le libérer.

– Kartzela ? répète Marla avec effroi.

Il a entendu parler de ce petit pays, situé non loin de Calm Belt. Réputé pour ses armées de mercenaires sans foi ni loi, prêts à tuer pour une poignée de berrys. Certains sont spécialisés dans la torture et l'extraction d'informations, et offrent leurs services au plus offrant. Leur prison est construite sur une presqu'île cernée de tourbillons marins mortels, seulement accessible par un isthme, une fine bande de terre la reliant à l'île principale. Le passage est fortement gardé, bien entendu.

Les généraux des différentes armées mercenaires ont passé un accord, joignant leurs forces ainsi que leurs moyens, pour surveiller et garder la prison, mettant de côté leurs griefs coutumiers. Ils y enferment leurs ennemis, et ceux de leurs clients, lorsqu'ils payent suffisamment. On raconte que les geôliers de Kartzela rivalisent d'horreur et de cruauté avec ceux d'Impel Down. La prison est réputée imprenable.

Et ils vont la prendre d'assaut ?

Marla déglutit. Il n'a pas l'intention de flancher, ni d'abandonner son poste. Mais tout de même. Il n'a jamais été confronté à la violence. Enfin, pas à ce _genre de violence_. Une bataille rangée. Des adversaires cruels et déterminés à tuer. Plus que cela, des machines à tuer, des fous furieux qui ont fait de la guerre et de la mort leur fond de commerce, leur gagne-pain. Il y aura des pertes, des blessés, des deux côtés sans doute. Il perdra peut-être des amis, ces gens qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques mois mais qui sont presque une famille à ses yeux.

Lui-même, risque de mourir.

– T'inquiète ! s'exclame Sacha, la main sur son épaule. Iva-sama nous aura mitonné un plan d'attaque. Tant qu'on reste ensemble et qu'on suit les ordres... tout se passera bien.

Son assurance est contagieuse et Marla hoche la tête. La peur est toujours là, bien sûr, mais il peut gérer ça.

Il n'est pas seul.

– On sait qui a été fait prisonnier ? demande-t-il.

– J'ai entendu dire que c'est Mlle Betty, souffle BluSol en peinant sous le poids de la grosse caisse sur son dos.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu as un faible pour elle, le nargue Claudia, venant toutefois l'aider à porter sa charge.

– Pas du tout ! proteste le vieil homme, les joues empourprées.

– Je te dis que c'est Morley, le prisonnier ! affirme Claudia.

À deux, ils déposent la caisse avec les autres sur le pont. Bathy a commencé à en ouvrir certaines, révélant des structures en cuivre et en acier, ainsi que des engrenages complexes.

– T'es fou ou quoi ? intervient Carmel avec son accent riche et sensuel. Morley est bien trop grand pour tenir dans la prison, et un géant ne serait pas le meilleur choix pour une mission d'infiltration.

– Moi, je pense que c'est Lindbergh...

– En fait, personne n'en sait rien, glisse Sacha à l'intention de Marla. Son identité était tenue secrète pour sa mission, et les gradés n'ont pas encore révélé son nom. Probable qu'ils ne le feront pas avant qu'on l'ait sorti de là. Le gars a été fait prisonnier, mais les ennemis savent pas qu'il est de la Révolution.

– Oh, et j'imagine qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils l'apprennent...

– Exactement.

Marla et Sacha remontent les dernières caisses, qu'ils viennent déposer à côté de toutes les autres. Bathy est entourée de plans, de pièces de métal et de caisses à moitié ouvertes. Le jeune homme observe ces étranges éléments avec curiosité. Est-ce une arme ? Quelque chose qu'ils vont utiliser pour la mission ?

– Marla ? appelle-t-on derrière lui.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de se raidir quelque peu en reconnaissant la voix d'Inazuma. Il se sent coupable de lui avoir crié dessus, tout à l'heure, mais est toujours en colère contre elle.

Sous le regard curieux de l'équipage, il la rejoint près du bastingage. Son nez est toujours rouge et enflé, son bleu semble s'être encore étendu depuis ce matin, et il se sent encore plus mal. Elle le dévisage avec une certaine réserve, devinant sans doute son malaise. Il n'est pas certain de savoir comment réagir. Une engueulade de couple. Il n'a jamais connu ça, avant. Il n'a jamais été _en couple_ tout court d'ailleurs. Le mot sonne étrange dans sa tête.

– Je voulais juste te dire... commence-t-elle, hésitante, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans ma cabine...

Marla cligne des yeux, un peu surpris.

– Je suis très bien dans la mienne.

– Elle est minuscule et vous vous entassez à six dedans. Tu peux...

– Non, tranche-t-il. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur.

Il ne changera pas d'avis à ce sujet. Il a déjà connu les _faveurs de Cour_ , ces avantages offerts par les puissants pour s'attirer la complaisance des plus faibles. Pas qu'il soupçonne Inazuma de vouloir la même chose. Mais il ne veut pas revivre cette situation. Il connaît sa place. Et ce ne serait pas juste envers ses camarades et amis.

La femme-ciseaux reste silencieuse mais Marla n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. D'ordinaire il peut lire sur son visage, ses petits sourires en coin, la lueur dans ses yeux, mais elle a aujourd'hui revêtu un masque imperméable qui ne laisse rien deviner de ses pensées. Est-ce parce qu'il s'est plus habitué à ses traits d'homme qu'à sa figure de femme ? Ou est-ce que le masque est le même, quelque soit le genre d'Inazuma ?

C'est troublant, le jeune homme se dandine légèrement sous son regard vide.

– Comme tu veux, dit-elle finalement, et il ne sait pas comment l'interpréter.

Elle tend une main vers lui, comme pour prendre la sienne, mais Marla a un geste de recul, et jette un regard anxieux par dessus son épaule. Les membres de l'équipage font mine d'être fort occupés, alors qu'ils ne ratent pas une miette du spectacle. Il commence à bien les connaître, et peut presque les entendre murmurer, sur leur proximité, et sur le visage défiguré de la femme-ciseaux.

Inazuma laisse lentement retomber son bras.

– Désolé, marmonne-t-il, mal à l'aise. C'est juste que... pas ici... d'accord ?

– D'accord, répond-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Sa voix et son expression sont toujours soigneusement neutres, mais Marla a bien conscience qu'elle est blessée de son rejet, et il s'en sent aussitôt coupable. Il hésite à la rattraper, parce qu'il déteste la voir s'éloigner de la sorte, mais il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Il reste là, les bras ballants, jusqu'à ce que la voix tonitruante de Bathy résonne à travers tout le pont :

– Marla, ramène tes fesses mon coco ! J'ai du travail pour toi !

.

Les mystérieuses caisses montées sur le pont contiennent les pièces détachées d'un petit sous-marin quatre places, conçu et construit par le Commandant de l'Armée du Sud, Lindbergh, inventeur aussi fou que génial. Marla se trouvant incapable de lire ses plans et la notice laissée à leur intention, laisse à Bathy et Rodrigue le soin de déchiffrer ce charabia tandis que lui-même et trois autres marins suivent leurs instructions, déplaçent les lourdes structures en métal et assemblent la coque du submersible. Ils prennent soin de souder correctement les jointures pour garantir son étanchéité. Rodrigue, le meilleur mécanicien de l'équipage, s'occupe du moteur et des différentes commandes du tableau de bord.

Après plusieurs heures de travail acharné sous le soleil brûlant du pont, ils achèvent finalement de monter le sous-marin qui, à présent, ressemble vaguement à un poisson-chat. C'est un véritable bijou de technologie, petit, léger, maniable et malgré tout, pas aussi difficile à monter que l'on aurait pu le croire en voyant sa forme finie.

Emporio Ivankov passe inspecter leur travail, puis réunit tout l'équipage pour exposer le plan de bataille du lendemain.

L'Okabore jettera l'ancre au crépuscule, en pleine mer, suffisamment loin de Kartzela pour ne pas risquer d'être repéré. L'équipage sera réduit au minimum pendant la nuit, afin que chacun puisse dormir et se reposer au mieux.

Deux heures avant l'aube, un petit groupe choisi avec soin partira à bord du sous-marin pour rallier la prison. Marik, notamment, fera parti du voyage : il a passé la journée à étudier les tourbillons marins entourant la prison et sera chargé de la navigation. L'expédition sera commandée par Inazuma, dont les facultés de femme-ciseaux seront précieuses pour entrer dans la prison et libérer le Révolutionnaire prisonnier. Si le but de l'opération est d'entrer de façon discrète, il est évident que l'équipe de secours finira par se faire repérer et que l'alerte sera donnée, à un moment ou un autre.

C'est là qu'interviendra le reste de l'équipage. Surveillant le cycle des marées de près, l'Okabore attendra que la mer se retire pour attaquer l'isthme de Kartzela et faire diversion. La fine bande de terre qui relie la prison à l'île principale est fortement gardée, mais la marée basse leur offrira un terrain favorable, et l'effet de surprise, un avantage indéniable. Marla sera de la partie, en compagnie de Sacha, Caralie, Barbara, Claudia, BluSol, Carmel, Louisa, Bathy et tous les autres. Leur objectif ne sera pas tant de remporter la bataille que de gagner du temps pour permettre à l'équipe du sous-marin de ramener le prisonnier.

L'ensemble du plan repose sur une bonne synchronisation entre les deux groupes, et une ligne sécurisée d'escargophone est en train d'être mise en place pour assurer la communication entre Ivankov et Inazuma.

La Reine Okama motive ses troupes, les enjoignant à faire preuve de courage. Ils ne s'attaquent pas directement au Gouvernement et aux politiciens véreux qui polluent leur monde, mais ils agissent pour sauver l'un des leurs. Ils sont Okama, ils sont unis, et ne laissent personne derrière eux. Du moment qu'ils restent solidaires, personne ne peut les arrêter. Au milieu de la foule des travestis, Marla sent son cœur se gonfler de détermination et bientôt les murmures excités fleurissent autour de lui, alors que chacun se prépare au combat à venir.

Ivankov termine son discours en hurlant :

– Okama Way !

Et tout l'équipage hurle en cœur, reprenant la formule à grands cris et trépignant sur place. Marla est emporté par l'énergie de la foule, et s'époumone avec eux. Au fond de son cœur, il a l'assurance absolue qu'ils vont réussir, demain, et que tout se passera au mieux. Il ne peut rien leur arriver.

.

Sa folle énergie ne dure pas.

Entre sa mauvaise nuit, le trop-plein d'émotions, et l'après-midi passé à construire le sous-marin avec Bathy et les autres, Marla tombe de fatigue. Rodrigue et Bathy sont allés tester le submersible, faisant un petit tour en mer, et tous les autres ont été libérés. La tension fébrile de la journée redescend alors. Épuisé, Marla se traîne jusqu'à la salle de repas, pose son plateau sur la table et se laisse tomber sur le tabouret. L'œil vide, il dévisage la nourriture devant lui.

Caralie, en voyant sa tête de déterré, lui a servi une double-portion, mais il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir la force de manger.

Des pas légers résonnent à l'autre bout de la pièce et en relevant la tête, Marla aperçoit Inazuma qui avance vers lui. Son nez a dégonflé depuis ce matin mais le bleu sur son visage a pris une méchante teinte violette. Une pointe douloureuse de culpabilité traverse son ventre et il détourne les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Elle s'approche, mais il n'a aucune idée de quoi lui dire, toujours partagé entre la colère, la frustration et la honte.

– Franchement, l'Okabore a fière allure avec la nouvelle figure de proue ! s'exclame bruyamment Sacha, qui coupe la route d'Inazuma et s'assoit en face de Marla avec un large sourire.

– Vous vous êtes surpassés, avec Bathy ! renchérit Barbara en s'installant à sa droite.

– Pour un peu, on te pardonnerait presque de nous avoir tenu dans le secret, soupire Marik, en prenant la dernière place de libre.

Marla regarde ses amis d'un air légèrement abasourdi, alors qu'ils s'agitent et discutent avec énergie autour de lui, parlant fort et gesticulant presque pour certains. Leur bonne humeur lui arrache un sourire. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Inazuma hésiter puis passer son chemin. Le silence, entre eux, lui fait mal, ils ne se sont presque pas adressés la parole depuis le départ de l'Okabore, mais en même temps cette distance le rassure. Il a confusément conscience de sa propre lâcheté, mais il ne sait pas comment l'aborder. Il n'est même plus certain de ce qu'il ressent à l'égard de la jeune femme.

Et il se passe beaucoup trop de choses, aujourd'hui, pour qu'il puisse prendre le temps d'y penser.

– On retrouve le soucis du détail de Bathy, juge Barbara.

– Oui, on dirait que la créature semble sur le point de s'envoler, souligne Sacha. Vous y avez passé combien de temps ? Un mois ?

– Un peu plus. Presque deux, précise Marla, se forçant à suivre la conversation.

À la demande empressée de ses amis, il leur parle des longues heures passées dans l'Atelier de Bathy, à tailler et travailler le bois pour le modeler, le façonner, et presque lui donner vie.

L'Okabore avait subi de nombreuses avaries, suite à la tempête qui a marqué l'arrivée de Marla à Kamabakka. Le Mât d'Artimon, notamment, a du être entièrement refait, et la Maîtresse d'Équipage, Lucia, a décidé de profiter des réparations pour redonner un petit coup de jeune au bateau qui navigue avec elle depuis si longtemps. Elle a fait repeindre toute la coque et a commandé une nouvelle figure de proue à Bathy, véritable génie de la charpenterie. Marla, travaillant avec elle à l'Atelier, s'est ainsi retrouvé à œuvrer sur le nouveau visage de l'Okabore.

Visage soigneusement tenu secret, au grand dam des autres membres de l'équipage, qui ont harcelé Marla de questions pendant des semaines, n'hésitant pas à user de chantage affectif pour le faire parler. Mais Marla, honoré d'être dans la confidence, a toujours refusé de briser le secret, même pour ses amis - sans compter qu'il était assez drôle de les voir se languir devant lui.

La nouvelle figure de proue achevée, ils l'ont montée, presque trois semaines plus tôt – c'était peu de temps avant le retour d'Inazuma, se rappelle Marla – puis l'ont enfin révélée à l'équipage impatient. Le nouveau visage de l'Okabore est celui d'un être androgyne, en pleine phase de transformation. Son corps nu semble s'élever vers les cieux, seulement couvert par une nuée de papillons roses qui dévoilent autant qu'ils ne cachent ses formes à la fois féminines et masculines. La sculpture est saisissante de réalisme, comme sur le point de prendre vie, juste sous leurs yeux. Elle a eu beaucoup de succès auprès des travestis, qui ont chanté les louanges de Bathy et de son apprenti toute la nuit, dans une de ces folles fêtes dont ils ont le secret.

Mais malgré les compliments qu'on lui adresse, encore aujourd'hui, Marla insiste pour rendre tout le mérite à Bathy qui a fait la totalité du travail. Il s'est contenté de la seconder, lui passant outils et instruments, ou effectuant de menus travaux de polissage et de peinture. Il n'a pas la dextérité de sa patronne, loin de là.

– Allons, ne fais pas ton modeste, Marla ! s'écrie Marik.

– Tu sais que Bathy n'a pris qu'un seul autre apprenti, en dehors de toi ? Elle est très exigeante, confirme Barbara.

Entouré de ses amis, le jeune homme sourit, et au contact de leur joyeuse énergie, retrouve l'appétit au point de dévorer la double-portion donnée par Caralie, et même d'aller demander du rab en plus.

La soirée se termine dans la bonne humeur, Marla oubliant ses soucis, et jusqu'aux risques qu'ils prendront demain. Sacha a piqué une bouteille de rhum à moitié entamée dans les réserves, qu'ils se font tourner dans la cabine en racontant des blagues idiotes et en ricanant tout bas. À six, ils ont vite fait de vider la bouteille.

Goguenards et légèrement ivres, ils éteignent les lampes et se couchent.

Mais dans le silence et l'obscurité revenus, Marla recommence à _penser_.

À Inazuma, et à tout ce qu'ils ne se disent pas. À la bataille de demain, et à tous ceux qui risquent de ne pas en revenir. Il se sent dans un état étrange, à la fois désireux d'en découdre, de suivre l' _Okama Way_ déclamé par Ivankov, et en même temps effrayé à la perspective de tuer ou d'être tué. C'est peut-être l'alcool qui lui embrume le cerveau.

Ce soir-là, il a bien du mal à trouver le sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Me revoilà, après une absence trèèèèèèès longue, je m'en excuse humblement. Mais je ne peux pas promettre que ça ne se reproduira pas. Mes innombrables projets et mon esprit beaucoup trop versatile me feraient mentir. J'ignore s'il y a encore des gens pour suivre cette histoire, mais je vais continuer à l'écrire dans tous les cas, parce qu'elle me plaît beaucoup et me tient à cœur.

* * *

 **Renaissance  
**

 **– partie 6 –**

Deux heures avant l'aube, Inazuma frappe à la porte de la cabine.

Un instant plus tard, le visage ensommeillé de Marik apparait dans l'étroit encadrement, les yeux plissés de fatigue et un bâillement étouffé au coin des lèvres. En apercevant la femme-ciseaux, le météorologue se redresse toutefois, réveillé à la perspective de la mission qui les attend, et du rôle décisif qu'il aura à jouer.

Sans échanger un mot, il hoche la tête à son adresse, se penche en arrière pour attraper un petit sac à dos, et un revolver qu'il glisse à sa ceinture, puis il sort dans le couloir. Inazuma s'apprête à le suivre, lorsque son regard tombe sur le visage endormi de Marla, dans la couchette du bas, juste à côté de la porte.

La jeune femme s'immobilise.

Il semble si paisible dans son sommeil, bien loin de la terreur paniquée qui l'a saisi lors de leur première nuit. Cela remonte à tout juste une journée, mais lui paraît être une éternité, tant les heures sont lourdes des non-dits et de l'absence de Marla.

Ils se sont à peine parlés depuis le départ de l'Okabore et son compagnon ne se contente plus de se dérober à elle, il l'évite et la rejette ostensiblement. Où est passée leur complicité vibrante, parfois hésitante et maladroite, mais toujours chaleureuse, née ces derniers jours, entre les discussions légères et les pique-niques sur la plage ? Elle effleure du bout des doigts l'hématome qui macule encore son nez et ses joues. Le sang pulse sous sa peau meurtrie et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Leurs instants heureux se sont fondus en distance pesante et malade, sans même qu'elle n'y prenne garde, portant ses propres angoisses en œillères.

Inazuma n'est pas stupide.

Elle sait bien que la situation est compliquée à gérer pour Marla ; entre les incidents de la nuit dernière et ce passé silencieux qui pèse sur lui, leur départ précipité avec l'Armée n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal. Elle sait qu'elle doit lui laisser de l'espace, ne pas s'imposer, ni en outrepassant sa position pour lui éviter les dangers de leur mission – Ivankov l'a sévèrement remise en place à ce sujet – ni en forçant la discussion sur ces horreurs que Marla dissimule avec tant d'adresse qu'elle se surprend parfois à les oublier.

Les choses sont allées tellement vite et elle craint tant pour lui. Sa formation au combat est loin d'être achevée et elle a pu voir, la nuit dernière, à quel point il est fragile et vulnérable derrière ses sourires confiants et son expression enjouée.

Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui souffle qu'il n'est pas apte pour cette mission, qu'il n'a rien a faire ici. Elle voudrait tant l'aider, le protéger, mais a cette impression, tenace et désagréable, d'aggraver les choses à chaque fois qu'elle fait un pas vers lui.

– Ils le lâcheront pas, vous savez, souffle Marik depuis le couloir.

Inazuma se tourne lentement vers lui, gênée de ce que le météorologue a pu lire en elle, mais n'en montre rien. Elle n'a pas l'intention de cacher ce qu'elle ressent, mais Marla lui a clairement fait entendre son besoin de discrétion. Et la femme-ciseaux n'aime pas exposer ses faiblesses.

Les mots de Marik, toutefois, la rassurent un peu. Marla est entouré d'amis précieux, et à défaut de la laisser s'approcher de lui, il n'est pas seul. Elle hoche doucement la tête à l'intention du météorologue avant de refermer la porte de la cabine en silence.

Ils remontent le couloir d'un pas égal, en direction de la timonerie où les autres les attendent.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer, Marik.

Le météorologue lui jette un coup d'œil amusé, avant de répondre avec naturel :

– Chaque femme mérite la plus exquise des politesses.

.

Le soleil pointe tout juste le bout de son nez à l'horizon, nappant les flots d'une timide couleur dorée.

Tous les travestis sont sur le pont, répartis en cohortes de six, elles-mêmes regroupées en deux unités : la première ira à l'Est, combattre les gardiens que la Prison ne manquera pas d'envoyer lorsqu'un navire rose et ennemi accostera l'isthme, tandis que la seconde aura à faire, à l'Ouest, aux mercenaires de l'Île Principale qui seront, à n'y pas manquer, plus nombreux et plus virulents encore. Marla est soulagé de retrouver à ses côtés ses amis et partenaires d'entraînement – c'est là tout l'intérêt des cohortes, de combattre au sein d'un groupe qui connaît les forces et faiblesses de chacun.

À côté de lui, Albert compte ses aiguilles.

Il a été assez surpris, la première fois, de voir le jeune chef des gabiers combattre avec ni plus ni moins que des aiguilles à tricoter. Mais ce ne sont pas de simples outils de couture : longues d'une vingtaine de centimètres, guère plus épaisses qu'une mine de crayon, leur pointe est aussi acérée qu'un katana. Marla ignore de quel métal elles sont faites, mais légères et résistantes, les aiguilles d'Albert peuvent transpercer un tronc d'arbre à dix mètres de distance. Habitué à évoluer d'une voile à l'autre à bord de l'Okabore, le garçon est rapide, agile ; entre ses mains, les aiguilles deviennent mortelles.

Marik étant déjà parti avec le petit groupe d'Inazuma à bord du sous-marin, c'est Caralie qui le remplace dans la cohorte. Le chef cuisinier est armé d'un nombre inconnu de revolvers. Marla l'a vu en sortir un de sous ses jupettes à franges et même s'il adore Caralie, il ne veut pas savoir combien d'armes exactement sont cachées là-dessous.

Plus loin, Sacha et BluSol terminent leurs étirements et répètent quelques prises martiales. Personne n'en dit rien, mais toute la cohorte sait qu'il s'agira probablement du dernier combat de BluSol. À soixante-dix-sept ans, le vieil homme en a vu passer des batailles et, s'il reste un redoutable guerrier, maîtrisant à la perfection les arcanes du New Kama Kempo, l'âge a fini par le rattraper et son dos le fait plus souffrir qu'il veut bien le laisser croire.

Tous se sont donné le mot pour garder un œil vigilant sur lui, aujourd'hui.

Et Marla les soupçonne plus ou moins d'en avoir fait de même pour lui. Claudia ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, lui répétant conseils et astuces pour manier la longue épée qu'il porte depuis peu à la hanche.

Il n'a commencé à s'exercer à l'escrime que depuis deux semaines, et le sabre lui paraît être lourd et encombrant entre ses mains. Même toute l'expérience du monde ne pourra jamais lui donner autant d'adresse et de dextérité que Claudia : grand et svelte, le travesti est le meilleur escrimeur de tout le Royaume, dansant avec sa lame une parade mortelle pour qui ose se frotter à lui. Passionné par son art, il possède plusieurs épées et a généreusement accepté d'en prêter une à Marla. Toutefois, à l'approche de la bataille, il se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rendre cette lame à Claudia, et de se contenter du New Kama Kempo pour combattre, comme le font Sacha et BluSol. Seule la mine sévère de Maîtresse Denise, lui répétant qu'il encore novice, l'en empêche.

Mais n'est-il pas plus dangereux de porter un sabre qu'il ne maîtrise pas, plutôt que de s'en remettre aux bases du New Kama Kempo qu'il connaît ? Marla efforce de juguler son angoisse et se concentre sur les paroles de Claudia.

 _Surveiller ses appuis._ Seulement ils vont combattre sur du sable mouillé, juste après le retrait de la marée.

 _Toujours rester en mouvement._ Et il doit en même temps rester à proximité des membres de sa cohorte. C'est la première règle : la cohorte reste groupée. Tout le temps. En toutes circonstances.

 _Ne pas se laisser distraire._ Il y aura des dizaines d'ennemis, probablement des centaines.

 _Garder une bonne prise sur la garde de son épée._ Sacha lui a prêté des mitaines, mais ses mains sont déjà moites.

 _Comprendre et suivre les mouvements de l'adversaire. Comprendre et suivre..._

– Mes amis, l'heure est grave ! s'exclame soudain Emporio Ivankov.

La Reine Okama bondit sur le bastingage, surplombant tout l'équipage. Les murmures se taisent et les regards se tournent vers la Souveraine. Marla en fait de même et frémit, sensible à la tension nerveuse qui flotte à bord.

– Nous sommes à l'aube d'un jour nouveau, et nous devons faire face à un ennemi redoutable.

C'est pour maintenant. Dans moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il sera sur un champ de bataille. Son ventre se noue d'angoisse. Il n'a quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, ne trouvant le sommeil qu'une poignée d'heures avant l'aube, et il s'est réveillé encore plus fatigué que la veille. Marla s'en est aussitôt voulu de cette mauvaise nuit : comment pourra-t-il combattre dans un tel état de fatigue ? Il va se faire tuer à coup sûr... Par chance, il n'a pas trop eu le temps de s'en préoccuper. Lucia a presque aussitôt sonné le branle-bas de combat et tout l'équipage s'est réuni sur le pont.

Jetant de petits regards autour de lui, Marla réalise qu'il n'est pas le seul à être inquiet. Il connaît à présent suffisamment ses camarades pour repérer les gestes nerveux, les postures raides, les sourires trop larges pour être sincères, et les regards fuyants. On chuchote tout bas, sur les mercenaires de Kartzela et leurs méthodes ignobles. Barbara affirme qu'ils ont anéanti toute une flotte de la Marine et que pas moins de trois Contre-Amiraux sont retenus dans leur terrifiante Prison.

Marla a l'impression d'avoir un kilo de plomb dans la poitrine.

Il va trébucher et se noyer avant même avoir pu dégainer son arme.

– Les mercenaires de Kartzela sont des monstres à l'apparence humaine, poursuit Ivankov d'un ton grave et sinistre. Ils ont le goût du sang, ils vivent pour le sang et aujourd'hui, c'est _notre sang_ qu'ils chercheront à faire couler ! Ils seront prêts à tout, jusqu'aux plus extrêmes barbaries pour répandre des flots de _notre sang_ et teinter notre cher Océan d'écarlate. Ils voudront faire de cette bataille un massacre rouge, un carnage sanglant !

Des images horribles fleurissent dans l'esprit de Marla.

Il se voit couvert de sang, de la tête aux pieds. Il se voit debout au milieu d'un champ de cadavres. Il voit ses amis blessés, mutilés, défigurés, morts. Il peut presque en sentir l'odeur.

L'odeur de la Mort qui flotte sur eux, alors que la Faucheuse se demande encore lesquels elle va cueillir aujourd'hui.

Des gémissements résonnent autour de lui, et Marla sait que ses camarades ont les mêmes visions de cauchemar que lui. Les peurs jusque là tenues en muselière, soigneusement cachées sous les blagues et les bravades, explosent un peu partout, se libèrent du joug factice de la confiance. Les travestis relâchent leur contrôle, laissent trembler leurs membres et leurs cœurs, expriment cette terreur retenue trop longtemps en otage au creux de leurs ventres.

– _MAIS NOUS NE LES LAISSERONS PAS FAIRE !_ beugle Emporio Ivankov.

La Reine Okama paraît plus grande que jamais, perchée sur le bastingage.

– Nous sommes Okama, et nous avons déjà affronté pires épreuves ! Tous ! Chacun d'entre nous ! Sans la moindre exception. Nous connaissons la violence et la barbarie du monde. Nous l'avons déjà vaincue, et nous le ferons encore !

Un silence étrange flotte sur le pont.

La peur est toujours présente, mais semble plus lointaine, distante presque, alors que monte doucement quelque chose de puissant et de rugissant, qui fait frissonner Marla de la tête aux pieds. Autour de lui, les postures se redressent et les sourires s'affirment.

À quelques pas de là, Barbara et toute sa cohorte, habillées pour l'occasion en gazelles, se tiennent par les épaules avec des regards complices. Doucement, elles commencent à chanter. Ce n'est pas une mélodie à proprement parler, juste une note.

Une seule et unique note.

Répétée, encore et encore, sur le même ton bas et grave, comme un chant de guerre qui peu à peu se répand sur le pont, à mesure que les voix des autres travestis se joignent à la litanie entêtante.

Un rang devant lui, Bathy brandit la hache monumentale dont elle se sert au combat, et que personne d'autre hormis elle ne peut soulever. Juste à côté, Carmel se lève sur la pointe des pieds, dans sa longue robe rouge flamenco, tellement recouverte de munitions dorées qu'elle étincèle et cliquète à chaque geste. C'est d'elles que vient le premier cri, mais bientôt tout l'Okabore résonne d'exclamations, dans une clameur qui va grossissant de seconde en seconde.

– Nous combattons aujourd'hui pour sauver l'un des _nôtres_ ! rugit la Reine Okama.

– Iva-sama !

– Parce que nous ne laissons personne derrière nous !

– Pour les nôtres !

– Parce que nous ne pouvons laisser un ami aux mains de l'ennemi !

– Okama Way !

Les cris résonnent crescendo, la voix de Marla se perd au milieu de toutes les autres. _« Okama Way ! »_ Armes fièrement brandies, sabres au clair, revolvers rutilants, masses d'armes, haches, aiguilles, lances, casseroles, poignards, fourchettes... _« Okama Way ! »_ On affiche regards sauvages et rictus barbares, les cœurs vibrent et les corps se heurtent. _« Okama Way ! »_ Le pont tremble sous les pieds des travestis, gonflés à bloc.

Emporio Ivankov donne le signal, et l'équipe de navigateurs chargée de garder et manœuvrer le navire se met en mouvement. L'Okabore sort du massif rocheux derrière lequel il était dissimulé et fonce toutes voiles dehors vers l'isthme de Kartzela. L'étroite bande de terre qui relie l'Île Principale à la Prison ne fait que quelques mètres de large à marée haute. Mais les travestis ont soigneusement attendu la descente de la mer pour attaquer, et c'est presque un kilomètre de sable qui s'offre à eux comme champ de bataille. Lorsque le navire est suffisamment proche, les voiles sont manœuvrées et le bateau promptement immobilisé.

Alors que les premiers canots sont mis à l'eau, l'ennemi commence à faire feu.

Les canons de la Prison, à l'Est, les bombardent de boulets gros comme des chaudrons, certains munis de chaînes pour détruire ou endommager les voiles. Les canonniers de l'Okabore répliquent aussitôt, alors que les premiers travestis débarquent à terre. À l'Ouest, des cloches sonnent et les mercenaires se rassemblent déjà pour marcher vers les envahisseurs qui se répandent en nuée rose sur l'isthme.

Marla pose pied à terre avec les autres membres de sa cohorte.

Tout le monde crie, les détonations de canons assourdissent l'air. Il ne voit plus l'Île Principale, ni la Prison. Les travestis hurlent des mots qu'il ne comprend pas, courent en tous sens sans dans une cohue inextricable.

Dans ses veines, la fureur se mêle de terreur.

Ils se précipitent, et avant que Marla n'ait eu le temps de penser aux dangers qui l'attendent, les mercenaires sont devant eux.

.

Au son des premiers coups de canon, Inazuma, Marik et Rodrigue se figent.

Ils partagent un regard et, sans échanger un mot, comprennent que la bataille sur l'isthme vient de débuter. Dès lors, le temps leur est compté. Si la diversion leur assure une tranquillité relative pour retrouver le prisonnier et le libérer ; plus ils attendent, et plus leurs amis risquent de mourir sur le champ de bataille. En silence, ils reprennent leur progression à l'intérieur de la Prison. Ils évitent de justesse un groupe de gardiens qui passe à toute allure dans un couloir voisin – certainement pour aller combattre les travestis sur l'isthme. La femme-ciseaux guide ses camarades dans le dédale de pierre, se fiant à la carte de vie dans le creux de sa main.

Ils s'efforcent de ne pas penser aux gémissements et aux cris qui s'échappent parfois des cellules devant lesquelles ils passent, sans mot dire. Soudain, Inazuma s'immobilise devant une épaisse et lourde porte métallique.

– C'est là.

La jeune femme range la carte de vie et change son bras droit en lames tranchantes.

Mais des bruits de pas résonnent, tout près, suivis par des éclats de voix. Un cri d'alerte retentit bientôt.

Ils sont repérés.

.

C'est la folie. C'est l'enfer.

Marla n'a plus conscience de rien. Les silhouettes tourbillonnent autour de lui, amies ou ennemies, il est incapable de le dire. Les cris résonnent à ses oreilles dans une fureur incompréhensible. Son cerveau capture des images par flashes, mais il n'arrive pas à les organiser pour en faire un tout cohérent.

Carmel se tient debout sur un monceau de cadavres, sa mitraillette à la main, alors que les douilles dorées volent autour d'elle dans un geyser étincelant. Un mercenaire fait tournoyer une masse de guerre si grosse que personne n'ose s'approcher de lui. Barbara et Louisa jaillissent comme les gazelles dont elles portent le costume, l'œil rageur et leurs poignards couverts de sang. Trois kartzelans chargent au hasard la foule de travestis en poussant des beuglements à réveiller les morts. Lucia, la Maîtresse d'Équipage, virevolte dans tous les sens, belle et terrifiante dans sa maîtrise du New Kama Kempo.

Il a perdu de vue sa cohorte.

Marla serre désespérément la garde de son épée entre ses mains. Il se demande comment il n'a pas encore perdu son arme, dans la confusion générale. Il doit retrouver sa cohorte. C'est la première règle. Claudia la lui a martelée pendant des heures. _La cohorte reste groupée. La cohorte reste groupée_. Mais il ne voit aucun de ses amis, nulle part.

Ses yeux bondissent d'un bout à l'autre du champ de bataille. En vain.

Le jeune homme trébuche sur quelque chose et manque de faire tomber son épée. Il rattrape l'arme de justesse. À ses pieds, une femme gémit et pleure en tirant compulsivement sur ses cheveux. Elle porte une armure kartzelanne beaucoup trop grande, les plaques de métal cloutées flottent sur son corps, gênant ses mouvements. Prostrée au sol, elle hurle son désespoir et Marla met un moment à comprendre qu'elle est un mercenaire ennemi, qu'Emporio Ivankov a Changé en femme contre sa volonté.

Il a vu la Reine Okama, un peu plus tôt, figure guerrière insoupçonnée, terrible et ravageuse. Sans aucune pitié pour ses adversaires, elle avance fièrement, ne laissant que cadavres et désolation dans son sillage. Ivankov n'hésite pas à infliger à ses ennemis des hormones de sa conception, sans se soucier de leur avis. Marla réalise que le Changement qui lui a été si bénéfique, qui lui a sauvé la vie, même, peut également être une arme de destruction. Il n'imagine que trop bien la violence d'une métamorphose non désirée, d'être touché aussi intimement et aussi personnellement ; de façon irréversible comprend-il, car jamais la Reine Okama n'aura de considération pour ses opposants. Une vague de pitié le submerge, devant la vision de cette femme qui n'a pas voulu de son sort, et il a l'impulsion absurde de lui venir en aide.

Mais le bataille se rappelle bien vite à lui, alors qu'un mercenaire se rue dans sa direction en hurlant et le plaque au sol.

La violence du choc lui coupe le souffle et il louche sur la lame d'un sabre, plantée dans le sol à deux centimètres de son visage. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que son adversaire récupère l'arme et la brandit de nouveau pour le transpercer – sans rater sa cible cette fois-ci. Mû par un instinct de survie inespéré, Marla fait pivoter son poignet, redressant sa propre épée à la verticale sous le buste du mercenaire. Ce dernier ne s'en rend même pas compte. La chance fait glisser la pointe de la lame de Marla dans une faiblesse de l'armure kartzelanne et son ennemi s'empale de lui-même sur l'épée.

Le jeune homme reste immobile, à bout de souffle alors qu'il n'a même pas bougé d'un centimètre, réalisant qu'il aurait pu mourir, ici, là, maintenant. Il aurait dû écouter Inazuma et ne pas participer à la mission. Il ne sait même pas se battre. C'est du suicide. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. _Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite_.

Le corps de son adversaire l'écrase, mais il n'a pas la force de le repousser. Il étouffe sous son poids. Il va crever, comme ça, tué par un homme déjà mort. Il gémit sous l'étreinte du cadavre, et ce dernier lui répond d'un râle guttural. Marla se fige, tétanisé à l'idée que le mercenaire soit encore en vie, et profite de son agonie pour l'achever.

 _– Pourquoi ?_ éructe le macchabée.

Marla reconnaît cette voix et une nouvelle vague de panique le submerge. Il se débat, donne des coups de coude et de genoux, essaye de se relever, de repousser ce mort qui n'est pas vraiment mort, mais son regard croise les yeux de son ennemi. Marla se glace de terreur. Le visage du mercenaire s'est métamorphosé pour prendre les traits de son père. Les larmes embuent les yeux de Marla mais elle le reconnaît.

 _– Petite Princesse... Pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

Elle sent les mains sur sa gorge vulnérable, son poids sur son corps qui l'écrase, son odeur putride qui l'asphyxie. Elle n'a plus la force de se débattre. Elle retrouve cette léthargie empoisonnée, qui gèle ses membres et son cœur, qui l'empêche de bouger mais la laisse quand même respirer. Qui la laisse consciente, affreusement consciente de ce qu'il se passe, de ce que son père lui inflige, mais elle ne peut rien faire. Elle est bloquée, prisonnière de son propre corps.

 _– Souris pour moi, Petite Princesse..._

Le cadavre du mercenaire disparaît soudain et Marla peut à nouveau respirer.

Le visage de Sacha surgit devant lui et on l'aide à se relever. Marla cligne des yeux, perdu, puis finit par reconnaître Caralie et Claudia qui combattent férocement juste à côté, l'un avec ses revolvers, l'autre avec son sabre ; ainsi qu'Albert, qui couvre leurs arrières grâce à ses aiguilles. Sa cohorte l'a retrouvé.

– Ça va, gamin ? demande BluSol, qui le tient encore par les épaules.

Marla déglutit, agrippe la garde de son épée que Sacha lui tend, et acquiesce. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais il ne veut pas y penser. Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, il se jette avec eux dans la bataille. Il donne beaucoup de coups dans le vide, en pare quelques-uns, n'a pas l'impression de servir à grand-chose mais les membres de la cohorte s'encouragent mutuellement et il ne veut pas les décevoir. Le jeune homme fait de son mieux, ignorant ses muscles endoloris, ses jambes lourdes et ses bras fatigués de brandir l'épée.

Son pied s'enfonce dans le sable mou et il perd l'équilibre.

Marla réalise avec une certaine stupeur qu'ils sont au pied de la prison. Pourtant leur cohorte avait été affectée à l'Ouest, sur l'Île Principale. Comment ont-ils fait pour se déplacer autant, sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

Mais il ignore bien vite cette question, trop préoccupé à se relever. BluSol lui tend la main pour l'aider, encore une fois et, alors que Marla se redresse, une lame rouge jaillit soudain du torse de son camarade. La figure du vieux travesti se tord dans une grimace de douleur, tandis qu'une fleur écarlate éclot sur sa poitrine. Marla ouvre de grands yeux, pétrifié par ce spectacle. Le corps de BluSol s'arc-boute alors que l'épée est retirée, et il s'affale par terre.

Marla découvre derrière lui un mercenaire immense, large comme deux hommes, son torse bardé de plaques de métal rouillé et de bandes de cuir, dans une armure faite de bric et broc pour convenir à sa stature démesurée. Une vilaine cicatrice barre son visage et un rictus moqueur déforme ses lèvres.

– T'as pas honte de te cacher derrière un vieillard ?

Une fureur que Marla n'avait encore jamais connue se met à bouillir dans ses veines. Ça brûle comme de l'acide dans son ventre, son champ de vision s'étrécit brutalement et il n'a plus conscience que de cet homme, en face de lui, qui ricane et qui grogne comme un animal. Sans réfléchir, Marla bondit au-dessus du corps de BluSol et balance son épée sur son adversaire avec toute la rage dont il est capable. Son ennemi se laisse surprendre par sa subite colère mais parvient à parer le coup. Marla ne se laisse pas faire pour autant et enchaîne aussitôt. Il attaque sans style ni méthode, seulement animé par la colère vengeresse. De rares conseils techniques émergent à travers le voile de sa fureur, lui évitant les plus grosses erreurs. Pour autant, il laisse une multitude de failles dans sa garde. Mais son adversaire, désarçonné par cette combativité inattendue, se laisse dépasser.

Marla voit soudain une ouverture, et plonge sans hésiter sa lame dans la gorge dénudée du mercenaire.

Une gerbe de sang jaillit de la blessure. Son ennemi tombe à terre, mort.

Il a à peine le temps de réaliser la portée de ses actes, qu'un cor de guerre résonne à travers le champ de bataille. C'est le signal de l'Okabore. L'équipe du sous-marin a récupéré le prisonnier. Ils peuvent regagner le navire. C'est terminé.

.

Inazuma retire le cor de guerre de ses lèvres.

Derrière elle, Marik, Rodrigue et Hack s'affairent à attacher au petit sous-marin les lourdes chaînes que l'Okabore leur a jetées, et qui leur permettront de remonter le submersible sur le pont.

Ils ont eu de la chance, à la Prison. La femme-ciseaux est parvenue à libérer Hack de ses entraves alors que Marik et Rodrigue se frottaient aux premiers gardes. L'homme-poisson, malgré sa captivité, est resté en bonne forme et leur a été d'une aide précieuse pour se défaire de leurs ennemis. Cela a ensuite été une course contre la montre, pour sortir de la prison avant que tous les gardes leur tombent dessus et leur bloquent le passage. Ils sont parvenus à sortir, non sans quelques affrontements sanglants. Heureusement, ils ne déplorent aucun mort de leur côté.

Marik a pris un mauvais coup à l'épaule, laquelle est probablement démise. Rodrigue aura une belle bosse sur le sommet du crâne, mais le mécanicien a la tête dure. La jambe d'Inazuma a produit un craquement sinistre, lorsqu'ils se sont enfuis avec le sous-marin, et une douleur blanche sourde dans tout son membre. C'est peut-être bien une fracture.

Mais elle se fiche à l'heure actuelle de sa jambe. Les yeux fixés sur l'isthme de Kartzela, elle ne parvient pas à distinguer les silhouettes des travestis qui se replient sur les canots pour regagner l'Okabore.

Malade d'angoisse, elle prie pour que Marla soit des leurs, et qu'il rentre sain et sauf.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Renaissance  
**

 **– partie 7 –**

Ils n'ont pas pu ramener le corps de BluSol.

Les mercenaires étaient trop nombreux. Même en voyant les travestis battre en retraite, ils les ont pourchassés sans relâche ni pitié, déterminés à abattre jusqu'au dernier des envahisseurs venus les provoquer sur leurs propres terres. Jamais Marla n'a couru aussi vite, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable humide, et les vagues teintées de pourpre heurtant ses jambes, alors qu'ils poussaient le canot vers le large. La peur et l'adrénaline ont inondé son cerveau, il ne garde que des souvenirs épars et désordonnés de leur retraite. Seule une cruelle vérité s'impose à présent à lui : ils n'étaient pas trop de cinq pour lutter contre la marée montante, et n'avaient pas de bras disponibles pour leurs morts.

Revenu en sécurité à bord de l'Okabore, Marla s'est assis dans un coin, roulé en boule contre le bastingage. Tout autour de lui les travestis s'agitent, occupés à manœuvrer le navire pour quitter au plus vite la baie de Kartzela ; mais aussi à soigner les blessés qui s'entassent sur le pont. Une équipe médicale s'est constituée d'elle-même. Ou bien est-ce Lucia qui orchestre le tout ? Marla ne voit pas la Maîtresse d'Équipage, mais il l'entend hurler, signe qu'elle est en vie et en bonne forme. Il a une conscience distante de l'effervescence générale, comme s'il assistait aux événements à travers un voile opaque.

L'image de BluSol le hante. Il ne cesse de voir le vieil homme. Lui tendre une main secourable. Se décomposer brutalement sous le coup reçu. Tomber au sol, dans une lenteur déchirante, chaque geste décomposé et répété à l'infini dans une torture impossible à arrêter. La grimace de douleur de son camarade semble imprimée au fer rouge à l'intérieur de ses paupières. Marla a beau fermer les yeux, il ne peut y échapper. Il revoit la lame acérée et ensanglantée, la tache rouge qui imbibe la chemise de BluSol, son regard surpris alors qu'il comprend finalement que son heure est venue.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer son cadavre, abandonné sur la plage, au milieu des mercenaires qui doivent bien rire de voir un vieil homme sur un champ de bataille. Que vont-ils faire de son corps ? L'enterrer ? Le brûler ? Ou le laisser pourrir là, pour qu'il soit emporté par la marée et bouffé par les poissons ? Ou pour qu'il reste épinglé au pied de la prison, en sinistre avertissement ?

Marla craint de deviner la réponse.

BluSol ne mérite pas cela.

Il ne compte peut-être pas parmi ses plus proches amis, mais Marla a toujours apprécié le vieil homme. Il était doux, gentil, prévenant, d'une infinie patience. Un peu décalé parfois. Drôle aussi, dans son obsession farouche pour la charmante Belo Betty, Commandante de l'Armée de l'Est.

BluSol lui a sauvé la vie sur le champ de bataille. Et Marla l'a laissé mourir.

Comment pourra-t-il jamais se pardonner cette faute ?

« Tu l'as vengé ! » lui a soufflé Claudia au moment de monter sur le canot mais, loin de le réconforter, ses paroles ont réveillé en lui les souvenirs sanglants de son combat contre le mercenaire géant.

La fureur qui l'a saisi, à cet instant, lui donne le vertige. L'espace d'un moment, Marla s'est transformé en monstre assoiffé de sang et de vengeance. Il a perdu toute capacité de raisonnement, pour ne plus laisser parler que cette rage aveugle et sourde, cette volonté de _tuer_. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir une telle violence en lui. Se connaît-il vraiment, ou n'est-il au fond qu'un étranger face à lui-même ? Cette colère a-t-elle toujours été en lui ? S'est-elle évaporée sur le champ de bataille, ou le monstre de fiel reste-t-il tapi au fond de son cœur, prêt à se réveiller à tout instant ?

Le corps du mercenaire mort à ses pieds se superpose à celui de BluSol. Il a tué un homme. Il n'a même pas hésité. Marla a vu la gorge offerte et s'est rué dessus sans réfléchir. La gerbe de sang écarlate vole encore devant ses yeux. Tout est allé tellement vite. Il n'a même pas eu conscience de ses actes, sur le moment. De même pour le mercenaire qui s'est empalé sur son épée, plus tôt dans la bataille. Il a agi par pur instinct.

– Marla !

L'ennemi est peut-être tombé de lui-même sur le fil de sa lame, mais c'est Marla qui a redressé l'arme au bon moment. C'est Marla qui a placé la pointe de l'épée sur sa vie. C'est Marla qui l'a tué. Il n'a rien d'un guerrier, ni d'un révolutionnaire.

Il est juste un tueur. _Un monstre._

– Hé, Marla ? Ça va ?

Sacha se penche sur lui avec inquiétude.

– T'es blessé ?

Le jeune homme cligne des yeux, peinant à faire la mise au point sur son visage soucieux. Puis il secoue la tête en dénégation, la gorge trop nouée pour prononcer le moindre mot. Sacha lui parle encore, mais il n'entend pas vraiment. Marla se redresse et s'efforce de faire bonne figure, esquissant un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace. Sa piteuse tentative ne convainc pas Sacha pour autant, mais on l'appelle bientôt pour seconder l'équipe médicale. Marla ne veut pas l'empêcher de secourir les autres, alors il lui fait signe d'y aller. Après une hésitation, Sacha serre l'épaule de son ami, maigre geste de réconfort, puis s'éclipse.

Marla s'oblige à se lever, à quitter la léthargie doucereuse qui l'étreint.

Dans le mouvement, il s'aperçoit que son pantalon est imbibé. Il se demande s'il s'agit d'eau de mer – il ne se rappelle pas à quel point il a dû s'immerger avant de pouvoir remonter sur le canot. Mais il finit par reconnaître l'odeur de l'urine.

Il s'est pissé dessus, à un moment ou un autre de la bataille.

Honteux, Marla a le réflexe stupide de baisser les bras, comme pour dissimuler sa lâcheté. Mais un coup de canon résonne dans les airs et, presque aussitôt, tout le navire tremble. Des cris résonnent sur le pont, les travestis s'agitent dans tous les sens mais Marla reste planté comme un idiot au milieu du chaos. La voix d'Albert, perché quelque part dans les voiles, lui parvient :

– Cuirassé ennemi à bâbord !

Il ne comprend pas tout de suite ce que ça veut dire.

Puis Lucia surgit tout à coup devant lui en rugissant ses ordres et il se réveille enfin.

Les mercenaires de la Prison sont décidés à ne pas les laisser s'en tirer si facilement et ont lancé à leur poursuite l'un de leurs cuirassés de guerre. Marla l'aperçoit brièvement à l'horizon, avant qu'un nouveau coup de canon fasse frémir l'Okabore.

Cela lui fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, il oublie tout le reste pour se concentrer sur la menace actuelle. Une partie de l'équipage étant blessé, et donc incapable de manœuvrer, Marla est réquisitionné pour prêter main-forte aux canonniers. Il ne connaît rien de ce poste, mais il n'émet aucune plainte et descend sur l'entrepont, où il se retrouve à seconder Esmeralda, un petit bout de femme à peau foncée et aux cheveux tressés, qui chouchoute son canon comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal de compagnie.

Grand heureusement, elle ne lui demande pas de viser ou de tirer – ses précédentes expériences avec les armes à feu ayant démontré sa plus totale inaptitude dans ce domaine. Marla l'aide à recharger et à incliner le canon selon les directives hurlées par Ivankov, qui a repris sa place à la barre.

– Allez mon chou ! s'exclame Esmeralda en tapotant la courbe métallique de l'arme. Fais plaisir à maman et dégomme-moi ces salauds !

Marla esquisse un sourire devant son ton affectueux, mais frémit alors que les images sanglantes de mercenaires morts ricochent à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il a parfaitement conscience que les kartzelans sont leurs ennemis, qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer et torturer chaque travesti qu'ils trouveront. Mais ce sont aussi des êtres humains. Des barbares assoiffés de sang, qui ont fait de la mort leur fond de commerce, mais des hommes tout de même.

Ne risquent-ils pas de s'abaisser à leur niveau, en rendant les coups ?

L'heure n'est pas aux questions existentielles, alors Marla repousse ses doutes dans un coin obscur de son esprit, et charge un nouveau boulet de canon tandis qu'Esmeralda manœuvre _son bébé_.

Les détonations lui agressent les tympans et il se retrouve bien vite à devoir communiquer par gestes avec Esmeralda, tant la cacophonie est assourdissante. Les gestes deviennent répétitifs, dénués de sens, alors qu'ils chargent, tirent, puis rechargent encore dans un cycle sans fin. Marla n'a même plus conscience de se battre, emporté dans la mécanique bien huilée. Les minutes, ou peut-être même les heures, explosent dans l'odeur de poudre. Marla n'a aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoulé lorsque la nouvelle se répand à travers le pont et les cales de l'Okabore : le bâtiment ennemi est en train de couler.

L'agitation s'apaise quelque peu, Esmeralda lui fait signe qu'elle n'a plus besoin de son aide. Marla remonte sur le pont principal et comme les autres travestis scrute l'horizon avec anxiété, de crainte qu'un autre navire soit à leur poursuite. Mais Albert et ses gabiers annoncent une mer dégagée, aussi les marins se détendent-ils enfin.

Le jeune homme pousse un long soupir et sent ses jambes trembler, mais Sacha et Barbara ont besoin de lui.

Alors il se secoue, repousse le nœud compliqué d'émotions et de questions qui tourbillonnent dans sa tête, et rejoint ses amis pour faire le tour des blessés. Bathy a reçu une flèche dans le bras droit, mais semble en pleine forme, tenant fermement la main de Carmel dans la sienne. Claudia a rengainé son épée et panse la vilaine plaie au visage de Louisa, qui pleure sur son profil défiguré. Un travesti, qu'il connaît de vue mais pas de nom, a eu la jambe gauche broyée et devra probablement être amputé. Lucia, malgré un bandage impressionnant autour de son crâne, prend son rôle de Maîtresse d'Équipage à cœur et dresse une liste des morts et des disparus. Marla s'arrête un instant pour lui parler de BluSol, mais il n'ose pas regarder le document sur lequel les noms s'accumulent, s'accumulent, s'accumulent...

Il retrouve avec soulagement Marik, qui est sorti indemne de la Prison, avec seulement une épaule démise. Le navigateur pousse un cri de douleur lorsque Barbara la lui remet en place et Sacha l'aide à mettre son bras en écharpe. Marla apporte de l'eau à son ami et lui demande comment s'est passée la mission à la Prison. Alors, pour la première fois, il repense à Inazuma.

– Elle a été blessée, l'informe Marik. Sa jambe...

Marla bondit comme un ressort à ces mots, sans prendre la peine d'écouter la fin de la phrase. Incapable de réfléchir, la tête pleine d'images de la femme-ciseaux mutilée et mourante, il se précipite vers la cabine d'Inazuma.

Alors qu'il s'approche, il entend des voix à travers la porte :

– ... certain que le convoi d'armes est passé par Doerena...

Il ne prend même pas garde à ce qui est dit, et pousse violemment le battant de la cabine. Ses yeux affolés parcourent la pièce, jusqu'à tomber sur la jeune femme.

– Tu es blessée ?

Elle est à demi assise sur son lit, la jambe droite relevée par plusieurs oreillers et enveloppée d'un épais bandage. À cet instant, il ne pense absolument plus à leur dispute, ni à la nuit désastreuse qu'ils ont passé ensemble – cela paraît remonter à une éternité – ni à la distance et aux tensions qui les opposent. Ne compte que sa vie, trop précieuse pour qu'il puisse imaginer la perdre. Un fin sourire barre les lèvres de la femme-ciseaux et il a l'impression de la retrouver, comme si ces deux derniers jours n'avaient jamais existé.

Marla est à deux doigts de s'élancer vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'un raclement de gorge le retient. Il réalise alors qu'ils ne sont pas seuls dans la pièce, et se sent rougir de honte.

Emporio Ivankov est là, avec sa tête démesurée et sa stature si imposante. Juste à côté se trouve un homme presque aussi impressionnant. Marla devine qu'il s'agit de Hack, le gradé de la Révolution qu'ils avaient pour mission de libérer. Il a entendu plusieurs travestis parler de lui mais il ignorait tout de sa nature d'homme-poisson. Sa peau de couleur olive est tachetée d'écailles marron qui donnent du relief à son visage anguleux. Des branchies jaunes lui font comme un collier de barbe, alors que sa moustache est aussi grise que la tignasse emmêlée qui recouvre son crâne. Il porte une tenue rouge de prisonnier déchirée qui laisse apercevoir une partie de sa musculature.

Marla se force à le lâcher du regard – c'est la première fois qu'il voit un homme-poisson – et se sent passer du rouge à l'écarlate.

– Désolé, je... euh...

– Je vais bien, dit Inazuma d'une voix douce. Peux-tu repasser plus tard ?

Un sourire amusé apparaît sur les lèvres d'Ivankov, et Hack hausse un sourcil. Marla se sent terriblement ridicule. Ils sont probablement en pleine réunion stratégique pour le compte de la Révolution et, lui, il débarque comme une fleur sans même toquer à la porte. Il rougit encore plus, bafouille des excuses minables, avant de sortir précipitamment de la cabine. Marla s'appuie contre le battant refermé, yeux clos, et se traite mentalement d'idiot. Il vient tout juste de se ridiculiser devant la Reine Okama, devant l'un des principaux officiers de la Révolution et, qui plus est, devant Inazuma.

Il n'a qu'une envie : disparaître dans un trou de souris et ne jamais en ressortir.

Mais il n'y a nulle cachette de ce genre à bord de l'Okabore, et bien trop de tâches à accomplir pour se permettre le moindre relâchement. Marla secoue la tête et se plonge à cœur perdu dans le travail, courant d'un bout à l'autre du pont avec pansements, antidouleurs, aiguilles à recoudre et autres instruments dont il ignore la fonction. Il n'a aucune connaissance médicale, mais aide de son mieux, se tuant à la tâche pour oublier sa récente humiliation, mais surtout, surtout, pour ne pas _penser_. Dès qu'il s'arrête, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre son souffle, il ne voit plus que des corps ensanglantés. Celui de BluSol. Ceux des deux hommes qu'il a tués. Les innombrables cadavres du champ de bataille, sur lesquels il a marché, trébuché, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Alors le jeune homme s'active. Il aide Caralie à distribuer bouteilles d'eau et gâteaux secs pour requinquer les combattants épuisés. Il seconde Barbara dans l'organisation des soins. Il suit Sacha, qui fait le tour des blessés pour répandre réconfort et bonnes paroles. Marla en prend aussi un peu pour lui, au passage. Puis il retourne à l'infirmerie pour rapporter de nouveaux bandages à ceux qui en ont besoin. La nuit tombe sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

– Hé, Marla. Tu devrais ralentir le rythme et te reposer, lui dit Sacha.

– Je vais bien, affirme le jeune homme.

Il ne faut pas qu'il s'arrête. Sinon, il va juste _tomber_ et ne jamais se relever. Sacha s'apprête à argumenter lorsque Emporio Ivankov et Hack sortent de la cabine d'Inazuma. Ils s'avancent jusqu'au milieu du pont et les travestis, naturellement, se regroupent autour d'eux.

– Mes amis ! appelle la Reine Okama. Ce soir, je suis fière de vous ! Ce soir, je suis honorée d'avoir à mes côtés des combattants si valeureux ! La bataille a été rude, violente, je le sais. Mais vous n'avez pas failli. Aucun de vous. Tout le monde, ici, chacun de vous, a prouvé sa valeur et son courage ! Et c'est grâce à vous que nous avons pu ramener l'un des nôtres !

Ivankov désigne Hack, qui fait un pas en avant et prend à son tour la parole :

– Je tiens à vous remercier personnellement. Non seulement vous m'avez sauvé la vie, mais grâce à vous, je suis à présent en mesure de fournir des informations capitales à la Révolution. Grâce à vous, nous avons fait un pas en avant dans notre guerre contre le Gouvernement corrompu ! Et vous avez prouvé aujourd'hui que vous êtes des Okama ! Des Révolutionnaires ! Des Héros !

Des exclamations retentissent un peu partout à travers le pont, mais cette fois Marla reste en retrait. Il ne se sent pas la force de hurler avec les autres leur joie d'être en vie, leur victoire contre les mercenaires, et la réussite de leur mission.

Tout cela lui paraît vide de sens.

La Reine Okama reprend la parole, pour rendre hommage aux morts et aux disparus. Son discours est vibrant et poignant. Ivankov a un vrai don d'orateur. Mais Marla l'écoute d'une oreille distante, incapable de se projeter dans les mots pourtant fédérateurs de la Souveraine. Lucia se fraie un chemin à travers la foule de travestis pour rejoindre les deux leaders. La gorge de Marla se noue. La Maîtresse d'équipage sort sa liste de noms, et commence à les énumérer, un à un, pour qu'aucun ne soit oublié.

Marla se met à trembler. Ça commence avec ses doigts, ses mains, puis ce sont ses bras et tout son corps qui sont pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Fébrile, il se détourne et quitte le pont avant que le nom de BluSol ne soit cité dans la litanie funèbre. Incapable de retenir ses larmes, incapable d'en entendre davantage, il se réfugie dans sa cabine. Le jeune homme se roule en boule dans sa couchette, et laisse couler toutes les larmes qu'il a retenues jusqu'à présent. Il ne sait pas exactement pour qui il pleure. Pour BluSol qui aurait dû mourir dans son lit à Kamabakka, dans de nombreuses années, et non pas aujourd'hui sur un champ de bataille. Pour tous les travestis qui se sont sacrifiés pour la vie d'un seul gradé. Pour tous les mercenaires, si barbares soient-ils, qui sont morts sous leurs coups. Pour les deux hommes qu'il a tués de ses mains.

Pour lui-même, devenu non pas un héros mais un tueur.

.

Sacha vient le chercher, un peu plus tard.

– Caralie nous a préparé un festin, et Iva-sama a ordonné qu'on ouvre tous les tonneaux de rhum. Ce ne sera pas une très grande fête, mais c'est l'occasion de décompresser.

Marla n'a aucune envie de se lever, mais Sacha se montre particulièrement tenace et insiste jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à quitter son lit. Sur son conseil, qui relève presque de l'ordre formel, Marla se traîne jusqu'aux sanitaires communs où il se défait de ses vêtements sales et souillés. Il se glisse sous l'eau chaude, se débarrassant de la crasse, la sueur, la poudre et le sang qui maculent chaque centimètre de sa peau. La douche lui fait du bien, il a la vague sensation de redevenir humain.

Sacha le tire jusqu'au réfectoire, où ils se retrouvent tous deux bien vite attablés en compagnie de Marik, le bras en écharpe, Barbara, Claudia et Albert. Chacun a dans son assiette une portion monstrueuse de riz aux crevettes. Caralie a fait au plus simple, mais c'est comme toujours un régal. Peu à peu, Marla se ragaillardit, grâce à la nourriture – il n'avait même pas conscience de mourir de faim – et grâce à la joie contagieuse de ses amis.

Ils plaisantent, racontent des blagues stupides et graveleuses qui les font rire comme des phoques, parlent de choses frivoles et sans importance. Marla se sent bien.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit Emporio Ivankov et Hack, qui se sont joints à l'équipage pour l'occasion. Il ne voit Inazuma nulle part, et suppose qu'elle se repose dans sa cabine. Marla ira la voir tout à l'heure. Leurs différends lui paraissaient lointains et sans intérêt, il a juste envie de profiter un peu de sa présence. Ils auront tout le temps pour s'engueuler plus tard.

Mais alors que Caralie circule pour un deuxième service, il ne peut s'empêcher d'observer discrètement l'homme-poisson. Il connaît bien entendu cette espèce, il en a souvent entendu parler au Palais de Doerena. Ses frères s'étaient mis dans la tête d'acquérir un esclave homme-poisson, parce que c'était « à la mode ». Cette envie n'a duré que quelques mois et ne s'est jamais concrétisée. Marla ne connaît des hommes-poissons que la version des nobles de son royaume, et il doute fortement de la légitimité de ces informations. Hack ne lui paraît guère différent d'Ivankov. Tous deux sont des êtres à part, nimbés de l'aura du pouvoir et du grade, mais au-delà, aussi humains que n'importe qui d'autre à bord.

– En tout cas, je suis fier de toi Marla ! s'exclame soudain Claudia.

Le jeune homme sursaute et tourne un regard surpris vers son camarade.

– Honnêtement, j'étais pas confiant lorsque j'ai prêté l'une de mes épées à cette petite brindille. Ne m'en veut pas Marla, mais j'ai assisté à tes séances d'entraînement. C'était un vrai désastre !

Sacha et Marik gloussent à ce souvenir. Marla lui-même ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, forcé d'admettre que son ami est dans le vrai.

– Mais aujourd'hui, Marla, tu as prouvé que tu avais la trempe d'un vrai épéiste ! Vous l'auriez vu sur le champ de bataille ! s'exclame Claudia. Bon, au départ, il avait l'air d'un petit chaton perdu au milieu de la bagarre. Par contre, lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à cette raclure de mercenaire qui a tué BluSol...

Le sourire de Marla se fane et sa gorge se noue de nouveau.

– Là, c'était autre chose ! Oh, bien sûr, sa technique était très brouillonne, je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça de la technique, mais il y avait une telle ardeur, une telle fureur dans ses attaques que ce foutu mercenaire kartzelan n'a rien pu faire ! Et pourtant il était bâti comme une montagne, le salaud. Sauf que Marla s'est pas laissé faire, et a vengé notre cher...

Un nœud inextricable dans le ventre, Marla se lève précipitamment et quitte le réfectoire sans écouter la fin des louanges de Claudia. Il se rue à l'extérieur et a tout juste le temps de basculer contre le bastingage avant de vomir tripes et boyaux dans l'océan. Son cœur bat la chamade et une sueur poisseuse recouvre son visage. Des larmes amères se mêlent à la bile, lorsqu'il n'a plus rien à rendre. Épuisé, tremblant, il se laisse glisser au sol. Recroquevillé contre le bastingage, il essaye de reprendre sa respiration, la tête penchée entre ses jambes repliées.

Comment peut-il trouver matière à fierté dans ce qui n'est ni plus ni moins que des meurtres ? Marla adore Claudia, c'est un ami sincère et un excellent professeur d'escrime. Mais il lui pardonne difficilement la facilité avec laquelle il aborde quelque chose d'aussi horrible que cette bataille. Les images cascadent à nouveau comme une vague à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il a l'impression de revivre les mêmes scènes, encore et encore. Il réalise avec une stupeur coupable qu'il ne se rappelle même pas avec précision le visage de ses victimes. Il se souvient de leur allure générale, de leur stature, de leur armure kartzelanne, mais pas des traits de leur figure. Mais si lui ne s'en rappelle pas, qui pourra honorer la mémoire de ces hommes ? Marla n'est pas seulement un tueur, il est un monstre dénué de la moindre compassion. _Comme son père..._

– Tiens.

Le jeune homme sursaute et découvre Sacha, qui lui tend une bouteille d'eau.

– Rince-toi la bouche. Sinon tu vas encore avoir envie de vomir.

Marla acquiesce et prend la bouteille. Il se lève, le temps d'avaler quelques gorgées pour les recracher aussitôt par-dessus bord. Puis il se rassoit à côté de Sacha, qui a également embarqué une bouteille de rhum. Le jeune homme refuse la boisson, il n'est pas en état d'ingérer de l'alcool.

Ils restent un moment silencieux, Marla le regard perdu dans les étoiles et Sacha prenant régulièrement une gorgée de rhum. Ils profitent juste du silence et du calme, après les deux jours affreux et bien trop mouvementés qu'ils viennent de vivre.

– Faut pas en vouloir à Claudia, marmonne Sacha au bout d'un moment.

Marla ne répond pas.

– C'est juste sa façon d'affronter les horreurs de la bataille. Il se focalise sur le côté positif, et sur les exploits des autres, pour ne pas penser à ce que lui-même a fait.

– J'arrive pas à concevoir le moindre côté positif, dans ce bain de sang. BluSol est mort pour rien.

– C'est faux ! s'exclame Sacha, un peu brusquement. Te mets surtout pas ça en tête, t'entends ? On a sauvé Hack aujourd'hui. On a libéré un prisonnier. On a abattu un cuirassé de guerre, qui aurait fait bien des victimes dans le monde.

– Et tu crois que ça vaut le coup ? marmonne Marla avec aigreur.

Sacha s'adosse un peu plus au bastingage et avale une nouvelle gorgée de rhum.

– J'en sais rien. Je sais juste pourquoi je me bats.

Marla reste silencieux. Il essaye de se rappeler pourquoi il voulait tant devenir révolutionnaire. Une certaine part d'admiration a motivé sa décision. Admiration pour ce mouvement rebelle qui ose se dresser face à la grandeur du Gouvernement Mondial. Admiration pour les travestis, à la fois êtres libres et guerriers de légende. Admiration pour Ivankov, qui lui a sauvé la vie. Admiration pour Inazuma, qui lui colle à la peau. Il y avait aussi une sensation agréable de revanche, envers son père et son royaume qui ont failli le détruire.

Mais sous la surface de ces raisons superficielles, Marla retrouve son indignation face aux injustices du monde. Et il est malheureusement bien placé pour les connaître. Son père est un monstre d'égoïsme et d'arrogance, se contrefichant complètement du petit peuple, tant qu'il peut asseoir ses illusions de grandeur. Marla a fréquenté suffisamment de gens de pouvoirs pour savoir qu'il s'agit là d'une caractéristique bien trop répandue et tolérée. Il sait que nombre d'injustices et de trafics ont lieu à la Cour de Doerena. Et en bien d'autres lieux aussi. Il ne veut plus rester sans rien faire.

Le poids sur ses épaules s'allège quelque peu. Lorsque Sacha lui propose la bouteille, Marla accepte d'en prendre une gorgée. Le rhum brûle dans sa gorge, mais lui fait du bien.

– Comment tu fais, toi ?

Sacha désigne la bouteille.

– Je prends une cuite d'après-bataille.

– Et ça fonctionne ?

– Pas vraiment. Sur le moment, j'oublie. Puis je me paye une gueule de bois monstrueuse et les souvenirs reviennent.

Marla a un sourire amer. Pas de solution miracle, hein ? Il s'en doutait un peu.

– On y arrive avec le temps ? demande-t-il quand même. À oublier ?

Sacha lui lance un regard en biais.

– Tu dois déjà le savoir, non ? On y pense moins souvent, au bout d'un moment. Mais au fond, c'est toujours présent. À l'orée de ta conscience. Comme un poids invisible. On s'habitue, et ouais. Parfois, on arrive à oublier. Pour un temps.

Marla soupire et reprend une gorgée de rhum. Il pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Sacha et ils se font passer la bouteille jusqu'à la finir. Marla se sent un peu vaseux. Pas léthargique comme lorsque les images de sang pèsent sur son âme. Juste comateux. Comme s'il flottait dans du coton et que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il est heureux de pouvoir compter Sacha parmi ses amis. Sa seule présence le réconforte.

– Je suis content que tu sois en vie.

– Moi aussi, Marla.


End file.
